Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas
by MaddenedByMercury
Summary: Glee club recieves six new members; Marissa, Damian, Cameron, Hannah, Samuel, and Lindsay. With them, Glee Club because one big tangle of friends, rivals, lovers, and those gray areas, becoming an even bigger web than before. The Glee Project.
1. Prologue

**_A/N_**

So this is a Glee story with the Glee project kids. I wanted the top six, but just took Alex out and put Marissa in. If you were all excited for Alex, sorry! Now, I habe written a few chapters for this, and this first one, can't lie, wasn't great. Its more of an introduction of some of the people. If you would be so great as to give it a chance, and read the next chapter, I can promise there is a good chance you will like it.

* * *

><p><em>Marissa Von Bleicken: Junior. Lives at home with mom and dad in a middle class house. Specializes in R&amp;B. Battles anorexia and self image issues.<em>

Marissa was miserable.

Besides the fact that she was_ starving_, she looked in the mirror in the girls bathroom and was immediately disgusted. She was still fat, and it didn't matter how many meals she skipped, it didn't change how ugly she still was.

Marissa stopped eating about a month ago. It was hard, the only time she _did _eat was if she was with Cameron, or Damian and Hannah. But Hannah and Damian wouldn't notice so much if she wanted to skip lunch, Cameron would. Whenever he came over, she could never pass up a meal because Cameron would become instantly suspicious, after the bad that happened a year ago.

She turned away from the stranger in the mirror and walked out of the girls bathroom. She held onto her backpack tight as she ducked her head down, turning a corner. She bumped into something. Marissa looked up and was awestruck. "Oh, I'm sorry." he smiled his lopsided smile. "I didn't watch where I was going."

"No," she found her voice. "its fine. I'm Marissa."

He grinned wider. "Sam Evans."

* * *

><p><em>Cameron Mitchell: Junior. Lives in a trailer with his mom and little sister. Best friend to Marissa since fourth grade. Also best friend to Damian, and Hannah.<em>

He walked up to his locker.

_Things are going to be different this year._

This had been Cameron's mantra the whole summer. This was the year he decided he was going to shine.

The _how_ was getting in his way.

He sighed and was hanging by his locker when one of his bests friends was there when he shut the door. He yelped, then sighed when he looked at her. "Marissa you have to stop doing that."

"You will _never_ guess what just happened." the fiery red head went on as if he had said nothing. Her eyes were bight with excitement. Cameron leaned against his locker, holding his books and she went on before he could ask _what_. "Sam _freaking Evans_ just talked to me."

Cameron felt his stomach tighten. "_Oh. _Well, that's great." Sam Evans was an _idiot. _He transfered the previous year and since Marissa first saw him she became enamored. The same girl who guys didn't even look at until the previous year before, when she _developed,_ wore make up, and dressed in stylish clothes. She could have a number of guys(including Cameron), and she wanted Sam freaking Evans. The kid hadn't even learned how to tie his shoes until last year.

"Cam, I need a favor." she said pleadingly. "I was thinking that maybe, you could possibly join Glee Club with me."

"_Glee club-?_"

"I know." she interupted. "Social suicide and such, but we aren't that popular anyway, what could it hurt."

"We may not be popular but I am able to say I haven't gotten a slushy facial, yet." honestly, popularity had been the one thing that set the two, plus Damian, apart from the rest of the school- they didn't care all that much for it. Well, Marissa didn't until Sam joined the football team.

"Please I'm sure they don't do that anymore. Besides, who cares. You have a gift, I have a gift, let's share it! And Damien and Hannah do too."

Cameron frowned. "You only want to join because Sam freaking Evans is in it." he pointed out.

Marissa blushed. "Part of the reason. But still, please?"

Like he could say no. "Uh, yeah sure. I mean if Damian and Hannah will-"

"Already done." she clapped, then grasped his arm. "Thanks Cam." and she bounced down the halls, hair waving with her.

His fingertips brushed over the best friend blue and green bracelet she made him subconsciously. He hadn't taken it off since it was put on in seventh grade.

* * *

><p><em>Damian McGinty: Junior. Moved to America with his dad and step mom when he was 13, and got American citeznship when he was 15. Best friends to Cameron, also close with Hannah. <em>

_Hannah McIalwain_: _Junior. Close friends to Marissa, Damien, and Cameron. Lives with mom and dad._

Damian McGinty was picking at a string on his jeans while Hannah rummaged through her locker, getting frustrated at a book she couldn't find. "Are you sure you want to join the Glee Club?" he asked.

"You don't?" she asked distractedly.

He stared to chew on his thumb fingernail. "I like singing."

"Mm-hmm." she said. "Ugh, _there_ it is." she pulled out her trig book and shut her locker.

"I don't think I will like getting slushies all the time."

"You are Irish, the girls will still _swoon _over you." she said.

"Hi Damian." he looked up to see a girl with blonde hair waving at him playfully while she walked by with some of her friends. Right on que.

"Hey." he had no idea who she was, but this happened all the time. In America he was some shiny Irish boy with a different accent, but in Ireland he was pretty average. Most would enjoy this, but Damian didn't care for all the unwanted attention.

He couldn't figure out why, but Damian felt numb inside. He knew something was missing. Maybe it was normal, maybe it was a phase, but he would be up for hours wondering where his life was going, and how he went through high school as just going through the motions. He was a puppet, not much say in what he does and just goes along with it. Damian would look in the mirror and just stare. He missed his mom, he didn't like his dad's wife. He didn't like that his dad neglected him to work more hours so he could let _Gloria_ live comfortably. He didn't want her, he wanted his _real _mom. But apparently she didn't want him.

"Must be hard being Irish." Hannah said, amused.

Damian snorted. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was time for auditions.<p>

Cameron was the only one other then Marissa sitting on the ground. He wasn't even a little nervous, it wasn't even a proper audition seeing as they got in no matter what. Marissa was idly playing with her long hair. "I'm doing _Unfaithful _by Rihanna." she said randomly.

"Of course you are." he teased.

She put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Hmm, let me guess. You are doing Jon Mayer."

"Clarity." he confirmed. She smirked knowingly as Lindsay reappeared.

"Marissa is up." she said. Marissa sighed and heaved herself up.

"Good luck!" Cameron called after her.

* * *

><p>"This is getting hard to watch." Hannah said. Damian hummed in agreement.<p>

"What is?" Cameron asked, oblivious to what Hannah was getting at. As far as he knew, Hannah and Damian had no idea about Cameron's little crush. He only denied it when his best friend Damian pointed it out.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh, Cam, you make it so obvious."

The blonde ginger raised an eyebrow. "What's obvious?" Hannah and Damian shared a look a neither said anything. "Guys, _what?_" Hannah gave Damian a pointed look. Cameron looked to the Irish man, who sighed.

"Cameron," he said in his thick accent. "We know about..." he looked around but they were alone. However he still lowered his voice, because this was high school and stuff like that was top secret. "You liking Marissa and all." Cameron was about to object buy Damien cut him off. "No, we _know._" He glanced to Hannah.

"The longing glances." she nodded.

"Subtle touches." Damian added.

"Going out of you way to touch her.'

"The all too bright smiles."

Cameron stopped them. "Look, I don't know where you two get this from-"

"From the fact that we aren't deaf and blind." Damian snorted at Hannah's comment. Cameron groaned.

The last to go was Hannah, and when she got done she sighed and looked at her friends. "Everyone ready for social suicide?"

"Ready or not." Cameron laughed.


	2. Groups, duets, and solos

**Last time on Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray areas;**

Glee club gets some new members, a group of four friends. Marissa is pining for a blonde jock and hiding a secret, Cameron is hiding his feelings, and Damian isn't feeling at all.

* * *

><p><em>Lindsay Pearce: Junior. Lives in an upper class house with her father.<em>

Lindsay was walking down the hall, looking for her Target. Which was hard, seeing as she was such a midget. But she looked for the tall, dopey looking boyfriend, and found them soon enough. Rachel had her locker open and Lindsay walked up to her, slamming it shut. She stared at Berry with narrowed, determined, _fiery _eyes. "Nice trick the other day in debate club. If I didn't know better I would have said you've gotten your health care views from a welfare mom or a 5 year old."

Berry returned the same look. "I look out for the people who don't have much, it's the least I could do. Something _you _are incapable of apparently."

Lindsay growled in frustration. "You don't get that to-" she stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "You know what? Never mind. I won that debate yesterday, I don't have to argue with you further. I just wanted to stop by and let you know there is _no shame_ in losing."

"You would know, seeing as you lose to me all the time."

"Are you two going to fight?" Finn asked.

"You pick your points like you pick your men; with little thought." the girls were going back and forth so quickly, Finn didn't catch the insult.

"What we have is true love at its finest and I'm sorry you will never find that with any of the apes you date." Rachel said in a very _Rachel sympathetic _way she had.

"An _ape_ can unlock a door."

Something flared in Rachels eyes. "The dead bolt and the chain confused him he got it after a few seconds." she stepped closer, not at all intimidating the taller girl. "This doesn't change the fact while there are _rare_ times you slightly succeed in academics, there is still the fact that I have, and I _always will,_ shine brighter then you ever could in talent."

"Was she just insulting me?" Finn asked after a time of silence lapsed.

"You are going to be in for a _shocking_ surprise, Rachel Berry." the two girls glared at each other for a moment and Lindsay should bumped her as she stomped away.

The two girls had been going at it since Jr high started. They competed against each other in anything, and while both girls claims to succeed more often then the other, the truth was it came out pretty even.

Lindsay still got upset; she was prettier, _way prettier_, and guys watched her walk by. Never Rachel in her frumpy outfits. And she had talent, damn it. Those were two things she knew she _easily _excelled in. But for all Rachel knew, Lindsay had no such talent. Lindsay did do work for the local theater groups, always getting the lead.

She needed to get under Rachels skin though. She could join the theater club maybe, show she had talent.

She froze as she passed by a bulletin board with tons of sign up and auditions. She sated at one in particular.

There was one way she could _really_ get under Rachels skin.

* * *

><p><em>Samuel Larsen: Junior. Lives in the same trailer park as Cameron with his dad and mom, and little brother. Close friend to Noah Puckerman.<em>

Samuel was getting out of his car, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground. Puck got out on the other side. "Dude, you are driving like a maniac today." Samuel didn't respond and the two just walked into school together. Their lockers were right next to each other, which may or may not be because Puck scared the freshman into trading him a year before. While Samuel got his stuff, he looked up and saw the blonde cheerleader the occupied his mind since sophomore year.

Puck seemed to have seen him staring and sighed. "You'll thank me for this. "Yo, Q!"

The blonde was walking down the hall and was about to pass them when she stopped. "Yes?"

"Hey." he said grinning."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hey?"

He glanced at Samuel. "Say hi to my boy Samuel."

Samuel shot a look at Puck; he wasn't embarrassed, Samuel was one of the most confident people in the school. But he didn't need help.

Quinn suddenly had a seductive look on her face, her eyes raking his body not a moment longer then a second. She met his eyes. "Hello." her voice came out sultry.

He smirked back at her, just as seductively and breathed, "Hey."

She smiled a moment long and in that second something passed between them. It was an instant spark of chemistry, emotional and sexual. Samuel had no idea how to explain that he had just felt something he had never believed in. Quinn looked to Puck. "Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah." he said, looking back and forth between the two. Quinn glanced once at Samuel then walked away. "Dude, what the hell was _that?_"

Samuel smirked. "Chemistry."

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and Lindsay was pacing by the choir room.<p>

_It's social suicide. _

_But I have so much cred who would care?_

_All that cred will be gone if you do this!_

_It wont be that bad._

_Oh it will._

_Just think of what it will do to Rachel!_

Her inner argument ceased when she was an unfamiliar boy with dreads walk behind a corner and toward her. He had a great body, and a natural, sexy look to him, and there was an unhealthy amount of sex just in his eyes. "Are you joining Glee Club?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, trying to find a voice. "Uh.. yeah, are you?"

He smirked at something she hadn't said. "Yeah."

That was all the pushing she needed.

* * *

><p>Cameron was bouncing his leg while staring at the piano, thinking. He was sitting by Damian, while Marissa sat by Hannah and Tina, and he could tell she kept glancing at Sam. Must have been a dream come true for her.<p>

"We need to join a sport." Damian said suddenly.

Cameron turned his gaze to him. "Why?"

"We're in Glee Club. I mean, I don't care about the popularity all that much, but I don't want to get a slushy in my face everyday. I mean, just a little credibility would be nice. Before this we just got left alone, but I don't want to be an outcast."

Cameron chewed his lip thoughtfully. Damian had a point, he was never one to care about social suicide or whatever, but being an outcast was different then being not popular. "Like what sport?"

Damian seemed to think. "I don't know. The swim team, or football, or soccer..."

Suddenly Cameron laughed. "You called it football!"

Damian started laughing too, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "No! You know I mean _American _football."

"You hate American football." Cameron pointed out.

"Its popular here." he said, shrugging.

"Hola, class!" Mr. Schue said, walking in. There were murmurs of 'hello's' back. "I see all of the new Glee Clubers are here." he added with a smile. Suddenly, there was a knock coming from the door, and two people were standing in the doorway.

"We want to join too." Samuel said, glancing at someone in the room. It happened so fast Cameron didn't get a chance to see who. The brunette next to him shuffled her feet.

"_You?_" Rachel, as Cameron found out her name recently, asked in an accusing manner. She stood up and glared at the girl. "Mr. Schue, you can not allow her to join!"

"And why is that!" the other girl said hotly.

"Yeah Rachel. I don't see any problem with either of them joining." Mr. Schue said.

"I don't want her to be." Rachel said this as if it was a perfectly good reason. Cameron exchanged a look, both thinking '_is this how everyday will be?_'. "And she probably can't even sing."

"I can sing better then _you._" the girl said. "I understand you have auditions, Samuel and myself would like to run something quick now, if you don't mind."

"The floor is yours." Shuester said, taking a few steps away from the group.

The girl stood in front of the group without fear. "I am Lindsay Pearce, and I will be singing _Thinking of You._"

Music started to play and Lindsay looked up with convincing eyes.

_Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed_

Her eyes were full of sorrow, weather fake or real Cameron wasn't quiet sure. What he was sure of was that Lindsay had a _voice._ A spectacular one.

_You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<em>

Her voice was filled with sincerity as she placed a hand over her heart, looking away and back toward the listening Glee students. Rachel had her jaw dropped, staring at Lindsay in what could only be described as pure horror. Cameron had no idea what was going on there, but he did here about what happened to the exchange student Sunshine last year. Lindsay inhaled a deep breath and belted out the next part.

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian summer_  
><em>In the middle of winter<em>  
><em>Like a hard candy<em>  
><em>With a surprise center<em>  
><em>How do I get better<em>  
><em>Once I've had the best<em>  
><em>You said there's<em>  
><em>Tons of fish in the water<em>  
><em>So the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips_  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in<em>  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<em>

Cameron looked over to Damian, who had his mouth open slightly while he stared at Lindsay. Cameron did a double take because though he hadn't seen that look on the boy before, he knew what it meant. He hit his friend who was startled, and hissed, "What?"

"You look like you are about to ravish her!" Cameron stage whispered back. Damians eyes widened and he looked to the floor.

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
>stay...<em>

The song came to a close and Damian was the first one to start clapping. Everyone, except Rachel, started to clap enthusiastically. Lindsay smirked at her and sat down. "That was great Lindsay! Samuel?"

The boy with dreads stood up and took the floor. "I'm Samuel and I will sing_ Best of you._

_I've got another confession to make  
>I'm your fool<br>Everyone's got their chains to break  
>Holdin' you<em>

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_  
><em>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<em>  
><em>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<em>

He had a raw, rock voice that Cameron felt jealous of.

_Has someone taken your faith?  
>Its real, the pain you feel<br>The life, the love you'd die to heal  
>The hope that starts the broken hearts<br>You trust, you must  
>Confess<em>

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_  
><em>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<em>  
><em>I've got another confession my friend<em>  
><em>I'm no fool<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired of starting again<em>  
><em>Somewhere new<em>  
><em>Were you born to resist or be abused?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll never give in<em>  
><em>I refuse<em>

He was staring at the blonde cheerleader, smirking. She seemed to be looking away, a coy smile on her face.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?<br>Has someone taken your faith?  
>Its real, the pain you feel<br>You trust, you must  
>Confess<br>Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
>Oh... <em>

Everyone clapped again and Mr. Schue walked toward the center of the room. "That was amazing. Now all of you kids did amazing yesterday, so welcome. Take a seat and we can get started.

"Now, for our first Glee assignment I want to do a tribute, but from three different bands. The Killers," Cameron cheered the loudest. "-Coldplay, and Maroon 5. First, we will have it set up as this; I have two hats, and you will rather draw a group, duet, or solo. After that, your group, your partner, or just you will pick from _this_ hat, and will pick between Coldplay, Maroon 5, and The Killers.

"That is _mine _this time." Santana said. "Good thing Barbie and Ken broke up and left out any cute crap competition for me." Quinn threw her a sour look.

Mr. Schue started out by drawing the groups; Sam, Kurt, Artie, and Lindsay go Marron 5 as well as did Brittany, Puck, Mike, and Hannah. Next, duets. Rachel and Finn got Coldplay, Santana and Blaine got The Killers, and Samuel and Quinn got Marron 5. As for solos, Cameron got The Killers, Marissa got Maroon 5, Damian got Coldplay, and lastly Tina got The Killers.

Everyone broke off into groups, and the people who had solos joined together. Other then Tina, Cameron was with people he loved. "I call Mr. Brightside!" Cameron called to the room. Blaine swore.

* * *

><p>That night, Samuel was invited to go to Quinn's house to practice. He was all too happy to agree to it. She let him in her large house and into her large room. He looked around at her decorations while she fiddled with her arms. "So, what was that look today?" he asked casually.<p>

"What look?" Quinn asked innocently.

"You know." he said, examining a framed photo. "The lustful one this morning when I was with Puckerman."

She coughed. "What are you talking about? That was the first time we even talked."

Samuel turned to smirk at her. "Which I guess means you find me so irresistible you can't stop undressing me with your eyes?"

Quinn was taken aback by how forward someone she just met was. But a lot of people would be floored by how confident, blunt, and too the point Samuel was. That's just who he was as a person, he was definitely not shy. "Let's practice the song, shall we?"

Samuel shrugged. "Alright. You like _If I Never see your Face again,_ correct?" she nodded and opened her laptop, bringing up the karaoke version of it.

"Now make it believable, I want to win." she said, finger hovering over the clicker.

He took a step toward her. "Well I guess that means I'm going to have to get closer to you."

She smiled her coy smile. "I guess so." she hit play.

Samuel started by taking a few steps away from her and she clicked the play button.

_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away_

He steps up closer to Quinn, with that seductive look in his eye.

_You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway_

Now they are nose to nose as he sings, and she can feel his breath. Quinn couldn't give in, not like that. But he move closer, never breaking eye contact as his lips sing an inch from hers. Suddenly he takes her hand.

_It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one  
>I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun<em>

Quinn didn't get a chance to sing until she gave in to him. '_Its just kissing,_' she tells herself. The boy she hardly knew kisses back tenderly, yet deeply. One hand is wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and the other is cupping the back of her neck, holding her in place.

Truth was, when she saw him first a year ago, she wanted him. He seemed so taboo, and dangerous, different then Puck edgy. His dreads, smoky eyes, bone structure, body, his dark skin, all of it captured Quinn since day one and she looked at him from afar, knowing that she could never go for him, because honestly what would people s_ay _if they knew such a thing like that? Quinn didn't want to even think about it. But just for a little bit, she could give into her small desire, feed her lust for him just a little, not completely, but a little.

Her skin heated up, and excitement pooled low in her stomach. She snuck her arms around his torso, hands and fingers splayed against his broad back. Samuel kissed her in such a gentle yet dangerously passionate way, she feared that after this kiss she wouldn't be able to resist more kisses.

His lips left hers and he placed a kiss on her jaw. She craned her neck as he nipped at her neck, before coming to her senses. Well, a little anyway. "I- I'm sorry. I can't g-go too far. Samuel I cant-"

He kissed her full on the mouth. "I just want to kiss you." he said, leaning his head against hers. "I don't want to go farther. I know you don't know me, but you can give in to this, just one time."

With that, she fell back onto her bed and pulled him on top of her. That was all she wanted to hear and have; a warm body to kiss, just for the night. They didn't practice the project for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

To those of you who are giving this a chance, welcome back! Any opinions that any charcters express in any chapter are _their _opinions. Not mine. So if one talks about how stupid someone else is in their inner monologue, that is not me trying to get my subtle opinion out there. Next time, Marissa's secret is becoming harder to hide, Damian makes an interesting friend, and Samuel and Quinn don't have _happily-ever-after _after their kiss.


	3. Crazy is common in Glee

**Previously on **_**Lovers, Friends, and Gray Areas**_

Cameron, Marissa, Hannah, and Damian all joined glee then so did Lindsay and Samuel. Lindsay joined to make Rachel jealous, and Samuel joined to get closer to Quinn. The Glee kids get a complicated completion involving groups numbers, duets, solos, and some big name bands. A lot of people get lucky with there partner, especially Samuel, who got Quinn. Instead of practicing though they just made out instead. Marissa is battling a dangerous secret that she can't tell anyone about, but it looks like its going to get out of control soon enough.

* * *

><p>This was getting impossible.<p>

Cameron was over and he brought over _pizza. _He brought freaking pizza to the house! Not just one box, but _three!_ Back before Marissa went on her 'special diet', they could easily finish the three boxes. But one slice was easily 200 calories. If she would have known he would do this, she wouldn't have eaten for three days in a row! Marissa was screwed.

"I brought our favorite." Cameron said as he opened her front door and walked in. Cameron was so well known at her house, he didn't have to knock to get in. He just came in the house. Marissa was on the couch by the door when she saw him walk in with devil food. "Hawaiian pizza." he added as he toed his Converse off.

"Oh." Marissa said. "That's great." she said, standing up. She didn't feel well at all. She was lightheaded and felt warm. As she walked over to Cameron, he stomach let out a _loud _growl.

Cameron wasn't looking at her as he was trying to balance the pizza boxes and put his shoes in the closet at the same time. He grinned when he heard her stomach, and chuckled. "Woah-ho! Guess I brought this at a good time." he closed the closest and held the boxes with two hands, finally looking at her. His face dropped. "Woah." he said again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, taking the boxes from him. "Let's hurry up, American Idol is on in five minutes."

Cameron didn't move. "Missy, you don't look okay." he said, using the nickname for her only he used.

"Cameron I'm _fine._ I'm just hungry." she wasn't lying exactly. "Let's go, please." Cameron went tight lipped as he followed her into her bedroom. They sat on the floor and Marissa opened the warm box. She felt sick just looking at it. "I think I'm going to do _She Will be Loved._"

"That's a cool song." Cameron said. He took a slice and began to eat with no problem. Marissa on the other hand picked up a slice reluctantly and stared at it.

"What is Damian doing?" she asked.

"Him and Hannah are camping outside the movie theater to see the midnight premiere of that one 3D monster movie." he explained.

Marissa smiled. Hannah and Damian shared a love for cheesy monster movies. "Camping out huh? Its only 7."

"He texted me and told me a ton of people are there already waiting. He's scared there wont be enough tickets for them!"

"Wow, who knew so many people in the Lima area would want to see a monster movie." Marissa mused.

"State of the art _3D_ monster movie." he corrected, moving onto his second slice. He froze for a moment. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, uh yea." she took a bite. She knew that when she didn't eat for so much time, her body would get sick and her stomach would feel so tight she wouldn't even _be able _to eat. She swallowed thickly. "You know, I was hoping to get Sam for the duets." she admitted.

"Oh, really." Cameron said blandly, but Marissa didn't read into it. Or even think too.

She shrugged, taking another bite. "Maybe next time."

"I'm sure you will get your chance."

Marissa felt her stomach squeeze and she thought '_God, no_'. She waited, hoping it would subside but it got worse until-

She ran into the bathroom connected to her room and slammed the door shut. She fell to her knees and got sick.

Two minutes of dry heaving, she laid on her side. Surprisingly, Cameron didn't run in after her. But then the door was open and he was holding a glass of water. "Marissa? What's going on. Here." she sat up and took the drink. He sat down next to her.

"I'm just a little sick." she said. "Now please leave, I'm going to get sick again."

"I'm not leaving. It's not like I care if I see you throw up."

"I care." she said, putting her head in between he knees.

Sam Evans would never want her. She was fat and ugly. He was so cute, and his lips were just so adorable. Marissa hated herself, she wanted to be anyone else for a little while.

About a year earlier, her older sister killed herself. She had slight depression issues and went on medication, but the medication made it worse and she swallowed a lot of pills. Marissa fell into a depression, Hannah, Damian, and especially Cameron were there no matter how many times she lashed out. But she began to heal, or become numb. Until a few months ago she started to hurt, and she needed some _control. _She hated what she looked like so she stopped eating.

Cameron sighed. "Marissa, I think you are getting... _sick _again." she knew what he meant by _sick;_ he meant depressed. For the six months she wasn't anorexic, she would have episodes of depression. Cameron called it _sick_ because that's what she looked like. But she would perk up again after a few days, at worst two weeks. "I think you need to talk to someone. These episodes aren't normal and you can't do it by yourself."

"This _is _normal."

"No its not, being sad is normal. These episodes are something different. You aren't healthy-"

"Cameron I'm fine!" she snapped, looking at him.

He wasn't floored. "I think we should talk to your mom, Missy."

She glared at him. "_No. _I don't want or need any help."

Cameron sighed in defeat. She wondered how long it would be until he stopped listening to her pleas for no help. "We have no choice if this doesn't get better in a few months." she didn't respond. She wanted to cry, but then Cameron would find out just how wrong things were going.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was <em>livid.<em>

"How dare she join Glee!" she all but shrieked at poor Finn. "You know she only did it to annoy me. Ugh, that is so typical. Sure, she is pretty and stuff and tough competition, but while she excelled in the pretty department I excelled at talent! I can never be pretty like her. She just takes and takes from me, that's it! I'm going to be left with nothing eventually. My whole identity is my talent. She is doing this on purpose!"

She paused to take a breath and Finn went to stop her rant. "Rachel, I think you are prettier _and_ a better singer."

She looked at him with soft eyes. "You are just saying that."

Finn smiled. "No, I'm not Rach." he grabbed her hands and forced her to sit next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't let her get to you, okay?"

"Oh, Finn."

* * *

><p>Damian didn't want to go to school the next day.<p>

He had been up until 2 am watching the movie, and then stayed up another two hours driving around and making a fast food run with Hannah. But his dad said he wasn't allowed to stay up so late, and since his dad didn't get home until midnight because he had a business trip, he wouldn't notice that Damian wasn't even there.

But he went to school, dead tired. He was walking toward the front most doors, past some bushes when something blue caught his eye. Damian stopped, furrowing his brow and took a few steps backwards to do a double check. He craned his neck over the top and saw a head of brown hair. He walked around the bush, his curiosity getting the better of him, and saw Lindsay. "Lindsay? What are you-"

Her head snapped up to look at him and she snatched his hand, dragging him down forcefully with more strength then he thought she possessed and drought to his knees. "_Shhh!_ Duck down!" she stage whispered.

"Why are you hiding!" he whispered back while she forced his head lower.

"_Shh!_ I'm waiting for Berry."

His lip twitched into confusion. "Why-?"

"_Shut. Up._" she said, _shh_ing him again. "There, right there!"

He looked through the bushes and saw Rachel get out of a car. "Why are you watching her?"

"I think she is waiting until she sees me at school and changes her color combination to match mine." she said seriously.

Damian thought she was kidding, but laughed in shocked when he realized otherwise. "You know that's crazy, right?"

"It's too much of a coincidence! Yesterday, I did a pink, gold, white trim combination. Rachel wore a pink skirt with a matching cardigan, gold shirt, and white tennis shoes. While ugly, like a said, too much of a coincidence. Here she comes be quiet!" they both watched as she passed by with Finn, and into the school.

"These are the beginning signs of insanity." Damian informed her.

"I'm not crazy." she said, standing up with him. "Look, I'm wearing dark blue, light blue, and white. She was wearing this God awful mustard sweater and red plaid skirt. Just you wait, she is going to change."

"I don't think she could bring enough clothes to try to copy you everyday." he pointed out logically. She didn't seem to hear him. "I couldn't help but notice you two don't seem to like each other."

"She thinks she can beat me. But she can't." Lindsay said. "I will beat her, mark my words." before Damian could ask why, she let out a happy sigh, and smiled at him. "Well, see you in Glee club."

"Yeah." he said as she left.

* * *

><p>Marissa was picking at her salad during lunch. So far, only a few people were in the cafeteria, as she was early. Someone sat a tray next to her. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Damian said back. "You're early."

"So are you." she pointed out. He laughed, nodding.

"I guess so." he ate a tater tot. "So, I am looking for some advice."

"Oh, something you can't ask Cameron for?" she asked, smiling.

Damian laughed. "It requires a..." he paused cheekily, pretending to think. "-_feminine _touch." the two started laughing.

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering what your woman senses tell you about your first impression of that Lindsay from Glee Club."

Marissa thought for a moment. "I think she is driven and crazy."

"Crazy, definitely." he said, snorting.

She paused. "Do you have a crush?" she shrugged. "_Damian _had a crush? The great Damian who women would die to catch the eye of finally is interested in someone?" he was blushing. "Why her, anyways?"

Damian shrugged. "It must be her voice."

"Well, there is no arguing that she is good. Maybe even better than Rachel." Marissa nodded.

"I have her in my next period, along with Rachel." he said. "It's pretty interesting to watch."

"Oh, how was the movie?" she asked.

"Good. Hey, there's Hannah and Cam." he waved and the two sat at the table. Marissa hadn't noticed the room filling up. They were apparently arguing over something unimportant as usual and Marissa didn't bring up what Damian just told her.

* * *

><p>Damian was almost late for Trig. He sat kitty corner to Lindsay, and she smiled and waved at him. He waved back.<p>

While class started, he glanced at Rachel. She was in her mustard colored sweater and plaid skirt still. Smirking, Damian ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled down on it.

_Doesn't look like she's changed. Realized you are crazy yet?_

He glanced at the teacher and leaned forward and sat it on her desk. She noticed it right away and took it, opening it. For a moment, she read and then picked up her pencil and began to write. She turned around, smiling, and sat it on the corner of his desk. He opened it up.

_She must have seen you and heard your loud mouth; It gave me away!_

Damian laughed to himself. She was 100% crazy.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Samuel was walking down the hall when something grabbed him and pulled him into a secluded area. "Quinn?"<p>

"Let's get something straight; Last night never happened." she said, looking him in the eyes. "We don't talk about it, think about it, or repeat it."

"And why is that?" he asked coolly.

"Because I don't want people to know."

"That you made out with me." he said, not letting him sound as offended as he was.

She sighed. "I have been trying to get my reputation back even a little, and be my own women. I have been there before and I swore to myself I would never go back again but I did _twice._ I can't let that happen."

Samuel looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was walking by and leaned closer to her. "You don't want people to know you made out with _me?_ You embarrassed Fabray?"

She flushed. "If people knew that I hooked up with someone like you, it would spread around and I would have the reputation as the whore again."

"Someone like me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You said it. And by the way, I never thought you were a whore. I knew it must have been hard enough on you already, and I always shut people up when people, people who claimed to be your friend, talked about you behind your back. Before you even _noticed_ me I was defending you."

She looked at him incredulously. "Why!"

"Because I like you, Quinn." he said with no shame. "I'm not afraid to say it, either. And I know you like me too."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We have just met. I have hardly known you a day I couldn't possibly _like _you."

'"Chemistry." he said.

"Please."

He stepped closer. "Don't lie. We _both _felt it last night. And don't act like you didn't. I know you are lonely, but I knew it was more then just finding someone to quench a need."

"I'm not lonely."

"You don't cling to someone so fast if you aren't lonely." he said. Quinn didn't know what to say. "We have this weird chemistry and I know you know that. You can pretend as long as you like, but just let me know when you want to be with me." and with that he turned and began to walk away.

Quinn was speechless for a moment, but ran out and stared at his retreating image. "Well you will be waiting a _long _time! I don't even know you!" he kept walking, but she had a feeling he was smiling a smug smile.

* * *

><p>Samuel was upset. He was good at faking it, but he wasn't happy, his feelings were hurt. What, was Ms. Quinn too good for him? She would realize it soon, but he was going to turn the heat on. He needed to find someone to date to make her jealous, obviously. He knew that if you act like you don't want a woman, it makes them want you more.<p>

He walked into Glee club and sat down. While Tina began her solo, he looked for possible candidates.

Rachel had a boyfriend, she was out. That crossed out Tina as well.

Maybe also Brittany, she seemed to be rekindling a relationship with Artie.

Hannah was just too nice, and they were friends at most. She talked to him ocaisionally.

Lindsay? Hmm, maybe.

But, Marissa was the perfect candidate. She was hot, seemingly normal, and she either had a thing for Sam, who she stared at all the time, or Cameron. They had never talked before.

He would need to get closer to her, and bring up a casual relationship; it could be a _you help me _and _I help you_ situation. It could work, it could be like the straight version of a beard.

It might take time, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, the reviews I have been getting so far are BOMB. Someone brought up why didn't I change the names. I did this because I felt it would be easier for myself and anyone reading, and I wanted to avoid any confusion with that. I like it better this way anyway.

Also, I am happy people are responding to my Lindsay/Rachel rivalry as well as my pairings. But you will soon learn that when it comes to me writing stories, nothing comes easily!

Next time, we learn more about Marissas 'sick', Damian and Cameron go for a sport and run into some problems, Damians family, and some get their first slushies.


	4. Cameron is Mr Brightside

**Previously on Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas;**

Marissa is getting more and more sick, but Samuel seems to has his eyes on her because Quinn is being stubborn. Damian is numb inside, but Lindsay is starting to make him feel something, whether its amusement or affection Damian hasn't figured it out yet but he does know she is all sorts of crazy. But he and his best friend Cameron are trying to up their status in the smallest way after the major drop it suffered from joining Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Damian was just getting home, setting his backpack on the kitchen counter. Gloria was there, wearing a tight black dress that hugged her ridiculous curves, and an apron. "You're home! How was school?" she said brightly, once again trying too hard. Damian sat at the counter, getting some fruit.<p>

"Fine." he answered vaguely.

"How is Cameron, Melissa and your other friend?"

"It's _Marissa._ And they, including Hannah, are doing fine."

"Oh, that's right. Marissa." she chuckled, oblivious to the fact that Damian didn't want to talk to her, then or ever. Gloria was nice and all, but she tried to hard to be his mom, and she _wasn't _his mom. But she was nice, and he realized it could have been worse. "Your mother called while you were at school, she got some time zones messed up. She wanted to make sure the letter she sent got here and it did." she said, grabbing a thick manilla envelope and putting it in front of him.  
>"She is leaving Europe soon and going to South America."<p>

Damian eagerly opened the package, finding a picture, and a few pages worth of letters. The picture was of his mom, short dark hair and bright blue eyes in front of the Berlin Wall. His mom was traveling all over Europe within the past year, going every where imaginable. Her parents, his grandparents, died three years earlier and she was using the loads of money she got to travel, and also to put into his college. She wasn't working, but was planning to return to work in a year or two possibly. The money was there so she could travel around the world.

While he read the adventures his mom has been through in Germany, Gloria interupted his thoughts. "Are you staying for dinner tonight? I'm making spaghetti!"

"No, I'm going to Camerons'." he said, standing up and grabbing his backpack, letters still in his hand.

"But your father will get home early and he would want you to eat with us."

Damian shrugged. "Sorry." and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cameron and Damian went to the schools pool. The swim team had some light practice, and the two boys thought that would be the perfect time to feel the sport out. The coach was a thin, tall man called Coach O'Brien, which Damian pointed out was an Irish surname.<p>

There was one horrible thing the boys found out about the swim team once they got into the locker room and the coach threw their 'uniforms' to them.

They were speedos.

Cameron and Damian just stared at each other, then the speedos. "Well hurry up ladies. I want you out there in ten." said the Coach, who then left.

A moment of silence lapsed. "Well, let's do this."

Damians jaw dropped. "Are you serious? They are having us wear thongs!"

"Speedos my fine Irish friend." Cameron corrected.

"_Panties. _They are making us wear ladies _panties._"

"Look, you had a point with trying to get a _little _credibility. It probably wont be so bad." Cameron said as he took off his glasses and began to take off his shirt.

"Well, turn around at least. I don't need you watching me trying to get situated into my _panties._" both boys turned their backs to each other and got down as naked as the day they were both born. Cameron had to hike his long legs to try to get into them, and Damian fell over as soon as he tried, causing the taller boy to laugh uncontrollably. "There is nothing more embarrassing than being on the ground, vulnerable and naked."

"At least there are no girls in here." Cameron pointed out, heaving his friend up, averting his eyes out of politeness. He turned around again and Damian took a bit to get situated but was finished. They stood in front of each other and stared until both burst out laughing. "You look silly!"

"_I _look silly?" Damian said between laughs. "Look at you! You are the skinniest, whitest kid I have ever seen!"

Cameron snorted. "Let's hit the showers and go."

Once the boys were ready, they walked into the pool area to see a good amount of people from the school on the bleachers, doing whatever. Then Cameron saw Marissa, and Hannah and he groaned. "You told them we were doing this?"

"I didn't know we would be in panties." Damian defended as they saw as the two girls found him, then smirked. They got up, looking amused, and made their way toward them.

"Well, look at _you_ two." Marissa said coyly.

"No offense Cam, but you are pretty white." Hannah said, almost snorting. Marissa started laughing.

"Yeah, you two eat it up. Just wait until we get some status and the girls are all over us. Then we will see who is laughing." Cameron said, Damian nodding in agreement. The two girls laughed harder.

While Cameron was trying to defend them, Cameron found Lindsay, sitting on the bleachers with a notebook in her lap. After a moment, he caught her eye and she got up, walking over to him.

Once she came with two feet of him, he remembered him self and self consciously clasped his hands in front of his _package. _She looked him up and down, smirking. "You look... Great."

He felt his face get warm. "Uh, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Oh." she held her notebook to her chest. "I came by to watch the boys practice so I can put out predictions in the school newspaper. Trying to get a feel of our strengths and stuff."

"Doesn't someone else cover sports?" he asked.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "He's really bad at it. And he didn't want to take the extra time to do the predictions anyway." Damian raised an eyebrow and then heard the coach calling for him and Cameron.

"I'll catch you later." he said.

She smiled, waving. "Good luck. I'll be watching."

Damian blushed and ran up to Cameron and the coach. The rest of the swim team were just swimming, practicing on their own. "Alright, you two I want practicing on the dive board. Practice forward and backwards dives."

They exchanged looks and the coach sighed, explaining how to do it. Once they got the gest, they both went to the diving boards, each taking the ones right next to eachother. Cameron was standing forward, and Damian opted to do backwards. They nodded at eachother and Cameron went first. Damian didn't see it, but he heard a splash after Cameron didn't a forward dive. "Let's go, Damo!" he called from the water.

Damian took a deep breath. _Good luck. I'll be watching._

He bounced a few times, gathering up the courage to go. As he got higher and higher, he counted down _3... 2...1-_ his feet hit the board, but he slipped and started to fall backwards and he hit his ankle on the diving board, and to make it worse he landed, flat on his back in the water with an echoing _SMACK._ People gasped and winced at the sound.

_Good luck. I'll be watching._

* * *

><p>Damian was embarrassed, and in pain.<p>

He was in the locker room with Cameron, Coach, and the school nurse. Cameron was the one to drag Damian out of the pool, and once they figured out Damian couldn't walk, let him wrap an arm around his neck and lugged him into the locker room. "Its not sprained or broken, just bruised. It will hurt to walk, but that's it."

"Thank you." Damian said. She left and he looked at Coach. "I don't think swimming is my thing."

He smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck McGinty." then he left too. Damian buried his head into his hands.

"It's not that bad. She did say nothing is broken." Cameron tried helpfully.

"I'm just embarrassed." he admitted. "You know, maybe you could try basketball, you're tall enough."

"We're supposed to join something together though." Cameron disagreed. "I don't even like basketball anyways. What are we trying next?"

Damian smirked. "I don't know. We could try hockey?"

The blonde ginger frowned. "I can't skate."

"Alright." Damian thought. "We _could_ try American football. That seems to be the most important sport here."

"We could give it a shot." Cameron said.

Damian sighed. "Let's get dressed."

After that, the two boys were walking to lunch when they were cut off but Azimio and another blonde jock. "Heard about your fall pretty boy." '_Already?_' Damian thought.

"Yeah, he fell. It's not a big deal." Cameron defended. "Back off. Its not like you two huge dancing apes haven't taken a tumble." Damian cast his eye glance toward his shoes. Cameron was fearless when he came to standing up for himself or someone he care about. But he didn't know when to back down, or he did and just didn't care. He frequently got punches thrown at him, but like stated, he was fearless of confrontation.

"Watch what you say Mitchell." the blonde jock said, getting in Camerons face, whom didn't falter at all because, well Cameron might not have been as bulky as the jock but he was taller. Both boys neglected to see they both had one hand behind their backs.

"Anyway, we personally wanted to welcome you to Glee Club." both boys went wide eyed and then-

_Ho-ly. Crap._

Damian shut his eyes as green apple corn syrup was thrown into his face. He _hated_ green apple. And now, he _really _hater green apple. "Have a nice day ladies."

They stood side beside, eyes closed while they felt the liquid seep into their clothes and down their faces. Finally, Damian opened his eyes and glanced at Cameron. Cameron licked his lips. "You know, I like green apple."

* * *

><p>Marissa was feeling terrible. Her head hurt, her stomach was sqeezing so tightly she couldn't even stand up straight and she was forced to eat a granola bar to make it through the rest of the day. On her way to Glee, someone fell in step with her. "Hey."<p>

She looked to her side, surprised to see a boy she recognized as Samuel. They had ever spoken a word to eachother once before, so obviously she was confused. But regardless, she greeted him back. "Hey."

"You looked lonely and since we are going the same way..." he gestured ahead of them.

"Right, of course." she said. "How is your duet coming?"

Samuel shrugged. "It is coming." before Marissa could say more an explosion of ice hit them, stopping in their track and causing Marissa to gasp.

"Welcome to Glee Club!" a group of jocks laughed maniacally, walking away.

Marissa shivered under the red slush. "This is horrible." Samuel seemed to be at lost for words, this probably never happened to him. Well, it had never happened to Marissa, but she expected this. Samuel was _cool,_ he was known and people liked him. He must have been horrified in that moment. But she looked over at him and he was grinning. "Why are you smiling?"

Then he stated laughing. "I don't know! I guess I just think its funny!"

"What about your dreads?"

He paused. "Oh, well that sucks."

She sighed. "Let's go into the girls bathroom, I will help you clean up." they walked together into the girls bathroom where a couple of freshman rushed out, giggling at the sight of Samuel. Marissa rolled her eyes and started to wash her hair in the sink."I'm not the biggest fan of cherry." Samuel said. "But it almost blends in with your hair."

Marissa laughed, pulling a towel out of her bag. "I suppose it does." she started to help him rinse out his dreads, and dry it all, something about it smelling if he doesn't dry it completely.

When she was done, she stuffed the now red towel into her bad. "Thanks, Marissa. I would be at a lost of what to do if you weren't here." he flattered.

She blushed. "Oh, I'm sure you would be fine."

"I don't think so." he said. They stared at each other for a moment.

"We should get to Glee." she said, feel uneasy about the look he was giving her. It was something between want and expectance, and she didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

><p>First Sam Evans, now <em>Samuel?<em> Did Cameron have to get his name changed to _Sammie_ or _Sam-I-Am_?

He saw her get hit, while walking down the hallway, and just before he was about to go see if she was okay, her and Samuel went into the girls bathroom _together._ The kid was so freaking charming, he probably had Marissa all gaga for him. It was getting ridiculous!

And then they came in together, smiling. They sat next to each other and Samuel rested his arm on the back of her chair, and she blushed.

Cameron noticed Marissa before any of these guys did, but he was forever stuck in friend mode. But he had to admit, he loved her so much as a friend that if they dated and broke up, what would happen? But he _liked_ liked her so much it almost hurt. "Alright class, does anyone have their piece ready today?"

Cameron raised his hand. "I do, Mr. Schue." the teacher nodded and stood up, facing the class. "I'm Cameron, new to Glee Club, and I will be performing _Mr. Brightside._" Cameron took a breath and started by look to his feet, unable, to stop his knee from jumping to the beat.

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_  
><em>Gotta gotta be down<br>Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss<em>

He moved to the side, looking up now. He glanced once at Marissa and Samuel. He was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. Even if it wasn't cheating, he was finding the song easier to sing from his heart. It hurt him to watch Marissa with any guy that wasn't him.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And she's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And she's taking a drag<br>Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

For the chorus, he put his hand to his chest, really getting into the song. He was still doing his unique dance moves, which in all reality was him and his impossibility to stay still, even a little.

_And I just can't look it's killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

He was just a tool, wasn't he? It was _Cameron _that was always there for her, the first the minute she needed him. He could treat her good, like a queen even. He could provide for her, and take care of her. What did Samuel and Sam have that he didn't?

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_  
><em>He takes off her dress now<em>  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't look it's killing me<em>  
><em>And taking control<em>  
><em>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<em>  
><em>Swimming through sick lullabies<em>  
><em>Choking on your alibis<em>  
><em>But it's just the price I pay<em>  
><em>Destiny is calling me<em>  
><em>Open up my eager eyes<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Mr. Brightside<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Alright, how did everyone like it? The reviews I have been getting have been AMAZING, thank you so much you guys. I have seen concern, well not really but its there if you squint, about Samuel and Marissa. Like I said, not so much as concern, as... something else(I'm tired). I am not going to paint Samuel as a bad guy. I know I paint him as a bit of a bad boy, but I can assure he will not do anything to _intentionally _hurt her. I'm also not going to have some rivalry between him and Cameron. Someone pointed out that they hope Cameron wont hate Samuel like he does Sam, and I assure you that they wont hate eachother. Cameron will be jealous, but trust me I have something coming for Cameron. And also to that person, yes, I will read your story =)

Also, I want to inform you guys that I don't publish a chapter until I have finishes the chapter after that one and begun the next. For example, I wont publish _A_ until _B_ is done, and I have begun writing _C. _So I'm a few chapters ahead of this one so please inform me of some ideas you have. I would love to know what you think. Naomi, not the whole user name sorry, made a suggestion about couples that I think I will follow up on, so thanks to her. Oh, and** I do have plans for Hannah**.

Next time, Cameron confesses, and finds out the Damian is the Love Guru, and we will mainly be looking into the stories of how Cameron, Marissa, Damian, and Hannah all met. The real drama wont be coming until the chapter after next, and its a doozy of drama and bad romance.


	5. The big bad filler

**Last time on Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas;**

Cameron and Damian tried out for the swim team, but Damian cracked under the pressure. Than the new glee club member got their first slushie. Samuel is still upset Quinn is being stubborn and to make her jealous is moving on. But it seems Marissa will look at anyone other than him and it's starting to get to him.

* * *

><p>Marissa frowned at her best friend. Cameron was amazing, as usual. But he looked so broken, and hurt that she was convinced the emotion was real. Cameron had a beautiful voice, she always told him he had a gift, when he was <em>really<em> feeling the emotion, Marissa knew he wasn't faking it. When the music stopped, she stared him, tilting her head to the side. He stared back at her, looking at her though his eye lashes, she couldn't tell what the look on his face was but he wasn't smiling. He didn't seem to hear as everyone broke out in surprised cheer at his performance. He looked down at sat back in his chair.

"Excellent performance Cam!" Mr. Schue said. "Marissa, I believe you had your song prepared.

Marissa nodded, standing up and throwing her long red hair over her shoulder. She looked down to her feet as the music started.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

The song was meant to be sung to a person, but where Marissa was in her life she felt like it was for her.

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

Marissa wanted to _feel_ and _be _beautiful.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
>Know all of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

_And she will be loved_

Maybe, someday.

...

Cameron went over to Marissas' after school. He was on her bed flipping through the movie channels, while she sat at her desk typing something up. She kept glancing at him for about an hour until she brought it up. "So, what's up with you Cam? You seemed so raw during that song with today in Glee."

Cameron was laying on his stomach, her pillow propped under his chin. He looked over toward her, frowning. "It was acting."

"I know you, Cameron. You can't pretend with me. What's up with you?"

Cameron wanted to get away from her intense gaze as she stared at him with determination. He squirmed, looking at the TV. "It's nothing."

She turned her whole body toward him. "Cameron, stop lying to me."

It became too much for Cameron. He stood up, grabbing his bag. "I just remembered, my mom wants me home. I will see you tomorrow Missy."

Marissa stood up, looking hurt. "Wait a second, Cam-"

"Sorry." he said honestly, practically running out of her home and home. He ran onto the side walk, taking the almost ten minute walk to the trailer park. Instead of going home however, he through his bag on their porch and walked on, hands deep in his pockets.

* * *

><p><em>Cameron moved to Ohio from Texas when he was ten. He went to Lima Elementary school, fourth grade class of Mrs. Scott. She was a plump, curly blonde women with brown eyes. Cameron stood in front of the class on his first day, the tallest, skinniest, and most oddly dressed boy any of the Lima kids have seen. He wore big glasses which were considered to obvious in conservative Ohio, as well as his trousers, shirt, and stupid red sweater with some argoyle print his mom made him wear even though he hated it. He told her no one dressed like that there, but she insisted that Ohio was cold, of course they wore ugly sweaters. The only thing she allowed him to wear that he wanted was his hi-top red Converse(to match his sweater of course). <em>

_The teacher introduced him and all of the kids stared him with wide eyes. He hadn't said one word after that until he got to lunch, when a girl with very long, wavy red hair left her spot at the front of the line to stand by him at the back. _"_We have the same color hair._" _is the first thing she said._

_Cameron tried to look at his hair. _"_Mine has more brown in it._"

_The little girl shrugged._ "_It's practicably the same._" _she urged. _"_I'm Marissa._"

* * *

><p>Cameron walked across the street and passed a familiar park. He felt his insides squirm, with jealousy, and contempt for himself. He hated that all he could think about was why wasn't <em>he<em> good enough for Marissa. Sam, okay he was a jock and good looking, he was on a different level than Cameron. And Samuel just had that badass air to him, why can't he go flirt with one of the other 100 girls that love him and leave Marissa alone?

Sighing, Cameron pulled out his phone and dialed his best friends number.

* * *

><p><em>Cameron wasn't a fan of his Jr high years. While people had growths spurts, no one caught up to him so he stayed tall and awkward. All of the changes he went through were embarassing. Even when he found out it was normal and he wasn't a freak, it didn't help a whole lot. <em>

_He stayed friend with the girl with pretty red hair. They used to hold hands all the time, but when they got to Jr high and found out 'just friends' didn't do that, they stopped doing it at school becuase of what the other kids were saying. But outside of school they still held hands. Marissa always told Cameron that the other kids didn't get how they were just the best of friends, and best friends could hold hands. Cameron liked holding hands._

_But something good did come out of Jr high, late into it. Everyone was buzzing about a new kid with an accent, and how they could just listen to him talk for forever. Cameron found out he had him in his math, science, and gym class. Gym was at the end of the day, and that would be the first time the two boys spoke._

_The new kid had brown hair and blue eyes. All the girls kept giggling and talking to him, but Cameron figured he was very shy because he would mutter something and turn away from them. They were playing mat ball, and Damian was on a base all by himself, and Cameron figured he was just lonely so when he kicked the ball, he ran as fast as he could to the second mat. The kid just looked at him, then at his feet. _

_Yup, definitely shy._

"_I'm Cameron._" _he said dorkily._

_The kid shuffled his feet. _"_I'm Damian McGinty._"

"_You are in two other classes with me._" _Cameron pointed out. _"_You looked lonely all day._"

"_I'm not from America._" _Damian said, getting defensive. _"_I'm from Ireland, I don't know anyone in this country._"

"_I'd be shy too if I went to a different country._" _Cameron said, understanding the logic. _"_I didn't move from different countries, but I did move all the way here from Texas and I made a friend on the first day._ _How long have you been in America?_"

"_Since two days ago._" _Damian said, being a little more friendly. _"_Ah, Cameron?_" _Cameron looked at him. _"_I don't get how to play this game. I just came here when some other kids did, then they ran and then some didn't. I'm confused._"

_Cameron smiled, because this was his favorite game other then Steal-the-Pin. He wasn't bragging, but he was like an expert. _"_It's like baseball, except you kick instead of swinging a bat and you keep running after you hit home base._"

_Damian frowned. _"_I don't even know what baseball is._"

_Cameron gasped. _"_It's America's past time!_" _Damian gave him a look. _"_Oh, that's right. Well, you kick that ball and run to the mat. You keep running, getting a point for each person who passes first base, until someone hits you with the ball._"

"_They are gong to try to hit me?_"_ Damian asked, his eyes widening._

"_It doesn't hurt that bad._" _Cameron assured the boy. _

_After that, for the first few days Cameron would pick up his stuff and sit next to Damian in classes they had together until Damian figured that it was okay to sit next to Cameron. They became friends, along with Hannah and Marissa. With Damian there, Cameron felt like they had gotten the missing piece in their little group friendship._

* * *

><p>Cameron was sitting on a bench, tapping his feet while staring at the ground until he heard someone calling his name. He looked up, then smiled. "Hey man."<p>

"Hey." Damian said back, jogging up to him while Cameron stood up. "Got a confession, buddy?" Cameron felt the back of his neck warm up as he cast his eyes downward. Damian gestured for them to start walking down the sidewalk. Damian never said it out right like Hannah tended to do whenever Marissa wasn't around, but he would say small things to insinuate he knew. It was just a matter of fact in Damians' head that Cameron had a crush. "I already know, you know? I saw your face when she walked in with Samuel. Well, that isn't even close to the first time I figured it out, but I guess this is going to be the straw to break the camels back."

"Well, you've got it figured out." Cameron finally admitted. "I just don't get _why_ she doesn't like me, and why I'm stuck in friend zone." it sounded a lot more childish saying it out loud, but it was true.

"Cameron, I don't have personal experience with girls mainly because they scare me. But I am wiser than it seems." he took a deep breath, as if he was about to unload pent up wisdom handed down for generations. "Let me start off with why you two aren't dating; you two met in grade school, at an age before puberty and you didn't think about the opposite sex in a romantic way. She still see's you as the tall, awkward white kid she met in fourth grade.

Now, let me tell you why this is a _good_ thing. You two have a good friendship. You guys are close, tell eachother everything and so on. You have only dated one girl, which was a joke, and she hasn't dated anyone." Cameron groaned at the memory of his freshman girlfriend. "Marissa needs to go out and see other guys before she settles, or else she will resent you, you two will break up, and no happy friendship after. But, if you sit through the pain of watching her date other guys, there is a chance when she realizes you aren't that ten-year-old anymore, she might see you as more and could have a nice, sizable relationship."

Cameron was silent for a minute, processing what Damian just told him. Even though he said _might_ see him as more than a friend, the whole thing made sense. "Dude, why don't you have a girlfriend. You are so good at this."

Damian laughed, shrugging. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Cameron admitted. "Thanks for shedding some light onto it."

"Thank you for _finally_ asking for my help, you twat."

* * *

><p>The week went on and everyone performed their songs. When it came time to announce the winner, everyone was crossing their fingers for the dinner at Breadstix. Lindsay noticed the only exception to that was Marissa, who looked uninterested.<p>

Lindsay shot a look toward Rachel. She would _die_ if Rachel and Finn won. Mainly, if Rachel won.

She was seated next to Damian, who as soon as she sat down suddenly became very interested in his hoodie strings. It amazed her that sometimes he seemed calm, and other times he got so shy so quickly. She thought it was kind of cute. If she hadn't had bigger fish to fry(ahem, Rachel), she might want to go for it. But while Rachel let silly romance take her eyes off the big prize, didn't mean Lindsay was as week. Which is also why she had no close friends, too much of a distraction in her opinion. She had things to do, places to be.

But she did giggle when she remembered how red he got when he fell into the pool the other day. She had to admit that was cute.

Mr. Schue waited until the end of class to announce the winners; Tina. Lindsay was shocked, but she took solace in the fact that it wasn't Rachel.

When the bell rung, everyone was walking out, Mr. Schue first followed by Puck. But Puck stopped and stood in front of the door. Santana let out and annoyed sigh. "You alright there minute man? I gots to get going."

Puck glared at her while Sam said, "Only a minute dude?"

"What's a minute man?" Damian asked. Cameron shook his head as in _I'll tell you later._

"Look, since we have new Glee Clubers I thought we could have a big get together, tomorrow night, my place."

"So, a party." Santana asked dully.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, pretty much. You guys down? Good. See you then." he didn't let them answer and walked away.

Lindsay sighed. Maybe if she had time she would stop by.

* * *

><p>"So," Hannah was saying as the group walked down the hall. "who is all going to the party?"<p>

"Puckerman made it clear that we all have to go." Cameron said, who had drank a few times with Damian. He glanced at his two closest female friends, he knew neither had never had a drink in their life.

Marissa didn't look excited. "I don't know, I'm not into that thing really."

"First time for everything. Come on Marissa, we haven't done anything even almost cool like going to a party. Maybe now is when we start living a little." Hannah said. Marissa didn't look convinced. "Sam will be there."

Cameron looked to his feet while Marissa suddenly seemed interested. Damian nudged him sympathetically. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Excellent." Hannah said, clapping her hands. "You can come over after school and I will give you a ride there after we get ready."

"Oi!" Damian said. "While you two do that, I can go over to Camerons and he can help me with my make up."

Cameron smirked, immediatly playing along. "And help you pick out something _respectable._ Not like last time you dressed like a cheap call girl. But you can't look better then me."

Damian examined his nails. "Would you perhaps have time to polish my nails?"

Cameron groaned. "_Fine._"

"You guys are idiots." Hannah said, rolling her eyes while Marissa chuckled. The two boys started snorting in their amusement.

* * *

><p>AN

Alright, this chapter is boring and I will be the first to admit it. But think of this as the calm before the storm, next chapter will make up for this. This is really a filler.

Thank you so much for the reviews, they give me incentive to write. And to who asked, I do have twitter but after I deleted some dead end stories, I'm cleaning it up and will post it next time.

Next time is the big party. Love is in the air, but it seems no one is hooking up with someone they want to be with. Marissa gets hurt, Cameron gets hurt, Damian gets jumped, Quinn is determined to prove how little she wants Samuel who is going to push her and push her until she admits otherwise, even if it means being with someone else. Santana still hasn't come out of the closet, Brittany turned her down but Santana is positive Brittany doesn't know she wants, and she found the perfect boy to make her best friend jealous. Love, jealousy, and bitterness is in the air as the Glee kids forget how bad things went the last time they drank.


	6. Drinking and cause

**Previously on Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas;**

Cameron started to get jealous of Sam 1 and Sam 2, it seems Marissa will look at anyone except him, and Puck has a party. Quinn turned Samuel down to be an independent women and now he plans to make her jealous by trying to date Marissa, who still has eyes for Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>Marissa arrived on time with Hannah. The two had gotten dolled up at Hannahs', and Marissa was for once happy with how she looked. Maybe a certain blonde would notice her, and that was something she was determined to make happen.<p>

The party was in full swing when they walked into the door, lights were off while party music boomed. Marissa was greeted by Puck, who held two shots. "Both of you, take a drink." he said as he shoved it into their hands. Marissa and Hannah had never drank before. Hannah glanced at Marissa, who shrugged and took the shot. She started coughing, as did Hannah. It tasted _disgusting_. It burned her throat and it hit her empty stomach uneasily.

Puck was laughing. "Nice. Well, come in." he looked Hannah up and down. "_You _can come with me and I can show you around." Hannah glanced uneasily at Marissa, who could hardly open her mouth while Puck whisked her friend away. Marissa sighed, going into the party. She was looking for anyone she could talked to when someone stumbled over her.

"Oh, shoot I'm sorry." It was Sam, the gorgeous blonde. Marissa felt her stomach do flips while she stared up at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I kind of just got here and I'm kind of lonely. One of my friends has been kidnaped and the others are nowhere to be found." oh Lord, she was rambling. _Shut up Marissa, SHUT UP._

"I can keep you company." Yes, yes, yes. "No fun to be alone at these, right?"

"Right." she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I want to go." Damian said. Cameron was unlocking his moms car, borrowing it to 'sleep over at a friends house with Damian'. "I could get in a lot of trouble if my dad finds out."<p>

They both got in. "As far as your dad knows, you are staying over at my house. As far as _my mom_ knows, we both are going to someone else's house. He wont find out."

"What if he calls your mom?" the Irish boy asked, picking at his hoodie string.

Cameron snorted. "Your dad has _never_ called my mom. I don't even think he has ever called you to check in, period." Damian had to admit that was true. "It's gonna' be fun, man."

Damian sighed. "Alright."

Once they got there, they were both forced to do shots at the door. Damian hated it, and by the look on Camerons face he wasn't a fan either. They went deeper into the house and Damian looked over to the kitchen to find Marissa sitting very closely with Sam, both talking to eachother as if nothing was going on around them. Damian almost groaned because he knew Cameron saw it just as soon as he did. Before he knew it, Cameron was grabbing a plastic red cup and pouring the first drink that came into view. "Cameron, remember what I told you? She has to go through some guys-"

"And she _might_ notice me." Cameron finished. Damian could already see this would not go well for Cameron. His friend shoved the cup into his hands. "_Drink._"

* * *

><p>Lindsay arrived to the party, even though at first she didn't want to go at all. But when the boy with mowhawk called her to make sure she was coming, he refused to listen to any excuses.<p>

She had been ringing the doorbell for quiet sometime until someone answered. She was surprised when Cameron answered it. "_What._" the boy asked, looking more annoyed then she had ever seen anybody. Why was he answering the door, and where was Puck?

Her eyes widened slightly. He looked like he had a drink or two, and like he was buzzed and sad, not drunk and just out of his mind. "I am, um, here for the party?"

The blonde ginger stared at her, eyes half closed and looked to be confused. Then suddenly he closed his eyes and _yelled,_ "PUCK!"

Lindsay jumped, eyes going even wider. The boy with a mowhawk, who _was_ drunk, appeared, shoving a cup toward her. "I can't find a shot glass, chug it." she examined the half full cup. With both boys staring at her in expectation, she chugged it down. Its not like she hasn't snuck liquor before, but she was alone in her house during those times. While she seemed like it, she wasn't a perfect good-two-shoes.

They stepped aside and let her in. She was pleased to see Rachel plastered, looking as if she was about to pounce Mike. Finn apparently saw that as well and was holding onto her tightly. "Everyone is here!" Puck yelled, causing some people to whoop.

Lindsay made her way to Damian, who seemed to be the _least_ drunk as he sat on the couch. She sat next to him. "Hey."

He looked at her, then smiled. "Hel-_lo_, Lindsay."

She giggled. "Drunk?"

"No." he said, then seemed to think. "No, no. Cameron made me drink because he is sad." she raised her eyebrow, confused. "And I don't like this."

"Seeing as your Irish, I thought you would love to drink." she joked.

Damian shrugged however. "Well, you'd think so." she noticed his accent was remarkably thicker. "I'm the only Irish who doesn't like gettin' drunk!" then he started laughing.

Cameron walked over, holding a bottle. "Here ya' go buddy." he said, pouring into his drink. "And some for the lady." he poured into hers before she could object. She sighed, looking into the cup and began to drink. Maybe what Damian was saying would start to make more sense if she was buzzed too.

* * *

><p>An hour into the party, Rachel and Lindsay were screaming at eachother, while everyone else rather made out, danced, or just sat on the couch(Damian). Santana however was sighing deeply, drinking until she couldn't feel herself think. It was taking her a while, she had such high tolerance for alcohol.<p>

Brit didn't want her, and she was upset because Brit wanted to 'stay' friends. How could you stay friends with someone you loved?

She filled her time with a bunch of useless men who meant nothing and just wanted her for her body. Men were pigs, plain and simple. But she was fine with it, because she was losing all respect in herself and it was easier to give her body up that way.

Maybe if she started dating, like seriously dating, Brit would get jealous. And then want her.

Santana looked around. She needed to find a guy, one who wouldn't want to ravish her and there was only one that came to mind. She looked at Puck, making her way to him. "Let's do spin the bottle!" she yelled over the music.

He smirked. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Cameron watched bitterly as Sam kept leaning closer to Marissa while they talked excitedly. He was going crazy, he was feeling sick because of the look Sam was giving her(although it could have been the alcohol). He knew Damian was right in his advice, and he knew it would hurt, but now that he was actually <em>sitting <em>there watching her get close to the blonde hurt more than he ever thought. And he was too drunk to get annoyed with himself for bing so angsty.

He watched as Sam leaned forward, pushing hair out of her eyes. Cameron looked away, his stomach tightening.

_And I just can't look, it's killing me._

"Everyone get down to the basement! Spin the bottle!"

Well, Cameron was up for that.

They all went to the basement and formed a tight circle. Cameron couldn't make the room stop tilting back and forth, he almost felt motion sickness. His mind was a little numb, things were starting to hurt less. But he really wished the tilting would stop.

"Remember to make it count!" Puck said, grabbing the Captain Morgan bottle and spun it. He upped the stakes, if the kiss wasn't deemed 'good enough' by the majority of the people, you had to take a shot. The bottle landed on Lindsay. The girl blushed while Puck leaned forward, on his hands and knees. Lindsay kissed him stiffly, and the consensus was that they both had to take a shot. Lindsay was painted red in her face.

Quinn was next, and Cameron didn't miss the way her eyes flickered to Samuel. She spun it and everyone watched it rotate until it stopped, right on Cameron. With liquid courage in his stomach, he wasn't as nervous as he normally would have. But to his surprise, Quinn smirked at Samuel, grabbed Cameron by the shirt and pressed her lips against his. She went one up when she sat in his lap, arms around his neck, and forcefully deepening the kiss. She didn't pull away and Cameron eventually settled his awkward hands onto her hips. She pushed her tongue past his lips and he didn't know how to fight it, so he went with it. She tasted good, and kissed good so he didn't have anything to complain about. When people started to wolf whistle, she pulled away.

Cameron felt flushed as she got off him and back to her seat. "Well, damn!" Puck said. Cameron didn't have to take a shot.

* * *

><p>The game went on for a long time. Cameron and Damian ended up kissing, and it was agreed that gay kisses were epic enough, and there was no need to take a shot. Santana was getting restless, she spun again and again until it finally hit her target.<p>

The boy blushed, he was sitting next to her. He had to take a number of shots she recalled, because he would only peck people on the lips. Well, not this time.

Without warning, Santana pounced onto her target, almost shoving him backward while she kissed him full on the mouth. He let out a surprise yelp but she held on tight, holding his face with one hand and the other on his thigh. She worked against his lip until she got an opening to massage his tongue with her own. Finally she pulled back and smirked at her target; Damian.

* * *

><p><em>Jesus, Mary and Joseph.<em>

_Lord. Dear Lord._

Damian was staring at Santana with wide eyes as she grinned at him seductively. His chest felt tight and he was confused why some girl he hardly knew at all just orally violated him. Then she grabbed him again and- _Oh God she is doing it again._

Her full lips are on his. Somewhere he hears. "Forget them two, go on and spin Hudson." as soon as he says that she pushes him onto his back and gets access into his mouth. He is so confused he kisses her back, he didn't understand the etiquette when it came to kissing. Was it okay to shove her off? Was it okay to make out in a room full of people you would have to see everyday for another year? Why was she kissing him so forcefully anyways?

When she pulled away, she was smirking again. "How was that, Ireland?"

He could only stare up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

* * *

><p>Marissa paid no attention to Damian making out with Santana. Her head was filled with too much alcohol to care that her friend was making out with a girl when he was usually too scared to even look at girls.<p>

But that also could have been due to the fact that just an hour ago she had been listening to Sam talk about Avatar and comic books, and now she watched as Sam spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany. And neither pulled away for quiet some time and Marissa felt so foolish. They had spent so much talking that she was hoping that maybe he could be into her. But Brittany was skinny, and pretty, of course he picked her over the two. "Lost another two." Puck said. "Go on Marissa."

She sighed, taking the bottle and spinning it, ignoring the knives piercing her stomach. It rolled until it landed on Samuel. He was nice, she thought. It wouldn't be that bad.

Samuel made his way to her and grabbed her face and kissed her. First it was tender, then he pulled her closer and began to kiss her more deeply. She peaked to see Sam still making out with Brittany and closed her eyes, kissing Samuel back feverently. He pulled her closer to him. "God, let's just forget the game!" Puck said. Everyone seemed to agree but Marissa didn't notice, she was too busy trying to put her all into the kiss, her first kiss, and Samuel seemed to like it. He pulled away slightly, grinning. "Want to dance?"

Why the hell not.

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you kidding me?<em>' was all Cameron could think. Screw this, screw that. He was too drunk to focus his frustration and stood up, walking away from all the making out couples. He looked for Damian who seemed to be cornered by Santana, which Cameron was fully surprised came onto Damian so strong. She was easily considered the hottest girl in school, what on earth did she want with Damian? Sure, Cameron understood that girls thought he was attractive and his accent was hot, even to a straight man like Cameron(its bromance), but _Santana?_ Girls freaked Damian out alone, but overtly sexual girls? Yeah.

Cameron wandered into another area of the house. Rachel was on the table, singing some Broadway song at the top of her lungs. Cameron was a bit stuck as what to do, but he didn't have to worry for long. "Hey."

He turned around, seeing Quinn. She smiled at him sweetly, and Cameron would have been suspicious is he wasn't buzzed and didn't have his already scattered thoughts on jealousy, because pretty popular girls didn't talk to him. "Hello Quinn."

She stepped closer to him. "So, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard earlier, but I just think you are so cute I couldn't help it."

"Well thanks." Cameron said numbly, not soaking in what she was saying. Quinn seemed to notice how her flirting was going in one ear and out the other and was briefly frustrated.

"That was a pretty nice kiss." she went on to say.

"Mm-hmm." he said, paying little attention to her. Before she could say more, a body was inserted in between them.

"We need teh' leave." Damian hissed. "I think Santana is trying to seduce me."

"Dude, why?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know how I provoked her, but I did!" he said. "Can we please go before she finds me?"

Cameron sighed. "I will catch you later Quinn."

The blonde hissed, annoyed but forced a smile. "You can be sure of that." what she said went on to go over Camerons head.

...

For such a cute guy, he was an idiot.

Quinn watched as the two boys dissapeared. She hadn't planned on going for Cameron, or even planned on kissing him so heatedly. But as soon as the bottle landed on him and she caught the flash in Samuels eyes, she couldn't help it. It was horrible thing to do, but Samuel wasn't so innocent either. It wasn't until he started making out with Marissa did she decide to go for Cameron. Why Cameron?

She herself wasn't quiet sure. It was probably because unlike Samuel, Cameron posed as such a little risk, he wasn't likely to hurt her. And he was good at kissing, she had to admit. The passion wasn't there like it was with Samuel, but still good. If Samuel was going out of his way to make her jealous, she would fight fire with fire.

Quinn hadn't drank a lot, and left. She had every intention in getting in touch with Cameron.

* * *

><p>Hannah wasn't drinking, and was ready to go. When Cameron and Damian came to her, begging for a ride home, she was all too willing. While they, for some reason, insisted on waiting in the car, she went to find Marissa, who was dancing <em>very<em> close to Samuel. "Sorry to interrupt! I'm leaving."

"I don't want to go." Marissa whined.

Samuel looked at Hannah. "I can get her home."

Hannah narrowed his eyes at him. He seriously expected her to trust he would get her home safely? "I'm not letting you drive her drunk." she said.

Samuel looked at her in the eyes. "I haven't had anything to drink." he said sincerely.

"So you want to be alone with my obviously drunk friend?" Hannah put all the implications into her tone.

"I'm not that kind of guy." he insisted. "Believe me, I will get her home safe and sound."

"Just go!" Marissa said, clinging to Samuel as she stumbled. "I'm a big girl." she slurred slightly. Hannah tried to tell her how much she didn't like the idea through her eyes, but the copper haired girl rolled her eyes. "I will be _fine._"

She looked at Samuel. "_Call _me when you get her home." she stared him in the eye, trying to converse to him that if he does anything _she will kill him._

And to her surprise, he smiled. "For sure." maybe he wasn't such a bad boy, he seemed to genuinely understand Hannahs' reluctance. She left and got into her car, driving to her home while the boys sat in back, singing drunkenly. Damian was trying to teach Cameron _Danny Boy_, which he sang wrong at the top of his lungs. She didn't look forward to getting them into her basement _quietly_.

But to her surprise, that turned out to be easy. All she had to do was tell them it was a game and they were perfectly quiet until she closed the basement door. Then they started to play army, which consisted of doing army rolls and hiding behind couches and attacking each other.

_Idiots._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So soon, right? I'm just so far ahead I thought why not?

So, I know I kind of made it seem like things would start going down this chapter, but this really is the grate that opens the plot line. There were a lot of point of veiw changes and I apologize. So let's address some things.

BEFORE YOU FREAK about the Damian/Santana, I assure you to wait until next chapter. They wont be a couple, and Damian will see a very vulnerable side to her coming up, and a different kind of relationship will come to him.

I have things planned with the Marissa/Samuel/Sam thing. And Cameron.

I love the Damsay love, and I will be explaining Lindsay more in chapter 9 I believe. Which is also when we find someone who catches Hannahs eye. We can expect some relation ships in the next two chapters, fights, and into the Glee kids lives.

But for next time, Marissa makes some plans, Damian gets plans forced onto him and finds out something he never expected.


	7. Hangover and effect

**Previously on_ Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas_;**

The New Directions have a party that ends with drunken kisses. Marissa thought her and Sam hit it off until she watched him and Brittany make out, so when Samuel kisses her because Quinn made out with Cameron, she doesn't hold back. Santana is heartbroken and decided to make Brittany jealous by orally violating poor Damian, who wasn't even a little interested. Quinn is determined to get Cameron now, but he is pretty oblivious.

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up early.<p>

And promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He finished draining his stomach and laid on his side, the bathroom lights on and curled up in the fetal position inside the bath tub. He had never drank so much, and he had never experienced something so horrible.

It was like demons broke into his mind and were inflating his brain until it got pushed out through his eye sockets. And he felt so damn sick, the only way to ease the pain to be curled up into himself, and even that hardly helped.

He could hardly remember the night before. While he laid on his side, bits and peices came to him. Marissa making out with Samuel, Santana attacking Damian, and Quinn making out with...

_Woah._

Why on earth did Quinn kiss him so passionately? She was like, popular, and pretty. And no one really noticed Cameron. Maybe it was in his head, it was probably just a kiss to her. It had to be.

And even if it was more than that, he was too concerned with the fact that he felt physically sicker when he thought about Marissa. Samuel was a nice kid, but he was so jealous of him. He put his hands on Marissa, and kissed her. He remembered as she kissed him back, her hands trailing up his chest, on his shoulders, to his face...

He really was Mr. Brightside, wasn't he? Wasn't it obvious to her how much he hurt, seeing her with him? But he had no right to, Marissa didn't belong to him.

While Cameron laid in agony, he soon found he wasn't the only one with morning after woes, as someone else ran in and emptied their stomach as well. "You too, Damo?"

"I hate you." the boy grunted, laying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Marissa felt like she needed to go to the hospital.<p>

She tried to get out of bed and fell to the floor. Her stomach felt like it was splitting open, and her head hurt. But it was the pain in her stomach that hurt the most. Her body wanted to throw up, but it was _completely_ empty. A dull ache throbbed in her throat and she felt like she was _dying._

She couldn't move, so she wasn't able to go get something small to eat to get her stomach to stop torturing her. A broken sob escaped her, and even that hurt because of how dry her throat was. She was beginning to break down. The pain in her stomach was a reminder of how fat she was. Marissa didn't know this, but starving her self of nutrients was causing her to feel more depressed, and taking its toll on mind and places other than her stomach. She was killing herself.

She wanted to call Cameron, but he was probably hung over and than find out what she was doing to herself and he would make it a bigger deal than she believed it to be. But the pain was the worst she had ever felt, she was scared, alone, and starving. She was in so much pain she couldn't even think to remember the night before.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked into her bathroom, turning the light on when she heard two loud groans. "<em>Turn it off!<em>" Damian shouted from the floor, covering his face with his hands. Hannah, shocked, turned them off. As soon as she did she realized what was wrong with them. "As soon as you guys stop feeling sick, we are going to go get coffee."

"_Shut up!_" Damian moaned.

It took hours, but finally the boys, although their heads still hurt, were able to stand up. She drove them to th Lima Bean and the three sat at a table, drinking their respective coffees. "I'm never drinking again." Damian said, leaving his sunglasses on as did Cameron. "I don't think I have ever felt so crappy in my whole life."

"I'm with you man, never again." Cameron agreed.

"You guys provided me _tons _of entertainment last night." Hannah said, grinning. Both boys groaned. "Seriously, you two are lucky I don't have a video recorder."

"Thank you for taking care of us Hannah." Damian said. "We would probably be screwed if it wasn't for you."

She nodded. "Probably." It was true, Hannah took too much amusement from that fact.

Suddenly, Cameron perked up. "Where is Marissa?"

"Samuel took her home. He called me after he dropped her off." too be honest, Hannah was pleasantly surprised when he called, assuring her that Marissa was safe in her bed and he was in his car, leaving her untouched.

Cameron took off his glasses and looked absolutely _livid_. "You let some guy take Marissa home in the state she was in?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "He called me to tell me he got her home and was a perfect gentlemen."

Cameron scoffed. "Yeah, because he would tell you if he took advantage of her."

Hannah was instantly annoyed with Cameron and how angry he was. "I trust he didn't do anything."

"Well I don't." he said, standing up and pulling out his phone. "I'll be right back, I'm calling her to see if she is okay." Cameron left, walking to the bathroom.

"You know how he gets." Damian said immediatly. "Especially when it comes to Marissa. If anything, he is mad at himself because he wasn't the one to get her home safe and he only trusts himself to do that." Hannah huffed, but Damian was right. Cameron was protective of Marissa, and he always watched out for her. He was just guilty and lashing out. "Trust me, I know Cameron. As soon as he comes back here, the first thing he will do is apologize for being a jerk."

"I know." she said, smiling. "So, you and Santana, huh?"

His eyes went impossibly wide. "Oh _God_, that actually happened."

Hannah started laughing, amused to the full extent. "She was like a lion tracking her prey."

He stared at his hands, going bright red. "I have never talked to her ever, not once. It was like some sex crazed demon posessed her and locked onto me like some sort of tasty meat." he paused. "All I am is a piece of meat!"

Hannah started laughing harder. "You looked like a defenseless baby zebra."

* * *

><p>Cameron was tapping his fingers impatiently while the phone rang a few times. Usually it didn't take her long at all. Finally, "<em>...Cam?<em>"

He breathed a sigh of relief; Marissa wasn't dead, concern _1_ checked off. "Hey, Missy. Are you alright? I heard you got a ride from Samuel last night."

She didn't say anything for a moment, causing him to say her name again. "_Yeah, he did._"

Cameron was worried, because she didn't sound herself at all. "How was that? He didn't... try anything, did he? If you can remember."

"_No._" she said with some certainty. "_I remember he brought me home, made sure I was in bed, and left._"'

Concern number_ 2_ and _3_, check. But he still felt guilty because he always thought if something like that happened to her, he would be the one making sure she was alright. "That's good. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"_I'm fine._" she said shortly.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

She sighed. "_I'm just hung over._" she wasn't convincing at all. "_I'm just going to lay in bed for a while, okay?_"

"Sure." he forced out. "Call me later when you feel better."

"_For sure._" she said warmly. "_Bye Cam._"

"Bye." he stuffed his phone in his pocket and sighed. He had to apologize to Hannah.

* * *

><p>Monday came, and everyone was going out of their way to act like nothing happened Friday night. A lot of kids were starting to feel like their actions would have no consequences, but for some that thought turned out to be false. It started with Santana. Damian was just getting to his locker when she suddenly materialized out of nowhere, causing him to jump and yelp. "Chill, Ireland." she said coolly. "I want to talk to you."<p>

He closed his locker reluctantly, looking around with wide eyes. "I said talk, okay?" she said, rolling her eyes. He nodded. "Look, this is how its going down; I think you are cute, and I am giving you a full season pass to Santana Land, and you can get your fill of hot Latina, clear?"

Damian had no idea what to say. This was probably the weirdest thing to ever happen to him."Why?" he finally choked out.

She furrowed her eyebrows. This was clearly the opposite of what she was expecting him to say, "_Why?_ Why what?"

"Why do you want to give me a... 'full season pass'?" he said.

Her lips parted slightly. "Are you kidding me? Just be happy and take the offer."

Damian swallowed loudly. "I'm not really comfortable with that. I don't really know you, at all."

Santana looked absolutely bewildered. "You don't want _me?_" she said, gesturing to her body.

"No..." he trailed off.

Suddenly, she grinned. "Fine. Tonight, at eight, Breadstix. I will meet you there."

His mouth fell open and she walked around him. "Wait, I didn't say-" she was gone.

What the _hell_ just happened? Out of all the random things to ever happen in the history at that school, this had to be number one. He was an average Joe, and Santana was a girl he only heard about, and he didn't hear favorable things. Maybe she just saw him as a challenge. Yeah, that had to be it. She was a driven girl, who saw Damian as untouched, there was no explanation.

He immediately left his locker to find Cameron and tell him everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Marissa was feeling better. She choked down some breakfast, and even though she felt fatter than ever, she was only mildly hungry, not starving. That was good enough for her. With a little health in her, she walked the halls looking for Samuel until she found him at his locker, alone. She saw an opportunity. "Hey."<p>

He looked over at Marissa, who was leaning against the lockers. He grinned. "Hey. You look better."

She blushed, holding her fingers crossed in a scouts honor. "Never drinking again. That was so embarrassing, I'm _so_ sorry you got stuck with me. I really appreciate it."

He waved his hand. "Hey, I've been there and worse. And to be honest, you weren't even bad at all, and I didn't mind. A little clumsy, but that's it."

"Well, thank you." she said, her gray eyes glancing up as she found Sam, walking down the hall with Brittany and her heart sank. '_So much for a connection..._' she thought, hurt. Samuel seemed to see her looking at the new couple.

"Oh, yeah I guess they connected over their make out session." he said, smiling. "And, I guess I can't say they weren't the only ones."

Marissas' head snapped to look at him, wondering if he was implying what she thought he was. "Oh?" she asked innocently.

He smiled, leaning against the lockers. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy our time together, our..." he looked around, then leaned forward. "-_kiss._"

Marissa almost felt giddy. While she had the worlds biggest crush on Sam, that didn't mean she wasn't charmed by Samuel. And, Sam had a girlfriend all of the sudden. "And I would be lying if I said I didn't agree."

"I'm going to be honest Marissa; I think you are a gorgeous girl." her jaw dropped. "Let me take you out this Friday."

"Are... Are you serious?" she asked. Just like Quinn, she was taken aback by how blunt he was.

"Of course." he said.

"That sounds good." she said eagerly. A guy has never been so blunt about his feelings toward her before, it was flattering. A person she hardly knew telling her she was gorgeous was a huge confidence boost. Considering what she was going through, she needed it.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>serious?<em>" Cameron asked his best friend during first period.

"Yeah! She told me to meet her at eight. She didn't even ask, she just told me." Damian said. "I don't want to date her."

"Well, you are going to have to tell her tonight she doesn't always get what she wants." Cameron said. "She seems a little full of herself to think she can just _tell you_ that you two are going out on a date."

Damian groaned. "This is a mess. I blame you."

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you wanted to go to the party, I was reluctant."

"_Reluctant, _not _unwilling._" Cameron said, not at all offended by what his friend said. Damian didn't mean it in a rude way. "If I were you I would be more concerned about the sex demon you are going to have to fend off tonight on your date."

The rest of class went on and soon the bell rung. Damian and Cameron parted ways outside the classroom and someone seemed to be waiting by Camerons locker for him. "Quinn?"

She looked up, smiling her sweet smile. "Hello, Cameron."

He raised an eyebrow, opening his locker. "Hello, Quinn." What on earth did she want? If he remembered correctly, she tried to talk to him at the party over something or another. When she didn't respond, he looked at her to find her looking very annoyed. "Did you need something Quinn?" Christ all mighty.

"We kissed." she hissed.

"During spin the bottle." he said, nodding as he slightly drawled out his words as if saying _aaannd your point it?_

She inhaled deeply, and suddenly had on a charming smile. "I just wanted to say, I never really noticed you before. And, I think you are kinda cute, and good at kissing." she gave him a pointed look.

_Woah. Wait a hot second._

Cameron saw what was going on. He looked at Quinn suspiciously. "And?"

"And I think there is some chemistry here." he didn't notice the odd twist of her lips. "Something to explore."

Before he could respond, the bell rung. "Oh, looks like I'm late. See you in Glee." and he practically ran while Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>In Glee, Damian sat as far away from Santana as he possibly could. She threw a wink at him over her shoulder, and he snapped his head to look straight ahead intently. When Cameron came in, he sat down quickly and pushed his seat closer to the Irish boy. "I think Quinn wants to date me."<p>

Damian snorted. "Likely."

"Says the guy who is going out with _Santana Lopez_ tonight." Damian went pale. "She came up to me after first period and told me we had _chemistry_ she thought should be _explored._"

Damian shrugged. "Why not go for it? She's really pretty and she is showing interest in you. I'm not sure what more you could ask for."

"Thanks." Cameron said sarcastically. "In case you forgot, I'm into somebody."

"Whom has a date this Friday with Samuel." Damian said dully.

Cameron felt his stomach drop, but he wasn't all too surprised. Before he could say more, Mr. Schue came in. "Alright kids, Regionals is coming up. And I think to practice, this weeks theme should be..." he paused for dramatic effect. "80's music!"

Cameron raised his hand slightly. "Um, shouldn't we put together a set list? Regionals is like a month away."

Puck looked at Cameron over his shoulder. "Don't bother, we do everything last minute."

"Mr. Schue, while I respect the 80's and the music and fashion, I have to say I agree with Kyle-"

"Cameron." the blonde ginger corrected.

"-and that we should be practicing. We go against the Warblers again and even though we have their lead now," she glanced at Blaine, who looked at his shoes. "I think they have found someone possibly better. I think to begin we could start by staking out-"

"No, no, no!" Mr. Schue said, shaking his head. "We can't spy you guys, that's against the rules and you know it."

"We got Blaine out of it." Kurt quipped.

"No." Mr. Schue said with finality. "Now, I want the music and I want the fashion. Really get into it you guys."

"I need a wig." Puck said to himself.

"What song are you doing Cameron?" Damian asked.

Cameron thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I'm going to have to think about it."

"Same here. I don't know anything about American music in the 80's." Cameron sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this. He glanced to Samuel and Marissa, who were sitting very closely together. Could he ever catch a break? Someone clapped him on his back, and he saw it was Damian. "Come on, just remember what I said."

Cameron shrugged, pretending like he didn't care. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, I'm actually doing this.<em>

Damian was inside of Breadstix, at the table and waiting for Santana. He had to tell her this wasn't a date, and let her down gently. Truthfully, no girl had ever come on to him so strongly so this was new territory for him. He stared at the door until the familiar Latina walked in, dressed to kill, and smirked when she saw him. She strided over to him, sliding into the booth in front of him. "Glad to see you made it on time."

He didn't mention she was ten minutes late. "You look... nice."

Her eyes narrowed. "Nice? I look freaking hot, leprechaun."

Damian sighed, annoyed. "I'm not sure what is going on right now. Why did you ask me out?"

Santana seemed shocked at his sudden outburst. "Don't pretend you don't want to screw me, okay?" she almost shouted, making it obvious Damian had hit some sort of button of hers. She had barely sat down before she looked like she was about to hit him.

"I don't want to screw you." he said, blushing. People were starting to look at them. "I didn't even want to come tonight. I only did so I could tell you I don't know _why_ you were all over me, but I don't know you, or want to date you."

She grabbed her purse. "_Fuck_ you, okay? I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." she left Damian stunned, and he stood up quickly once he got ahold of himself and ran after her.

"Santana!" he called, catching her by the elbow.

She yanked away from him violently. "_No!_ What is it about me you don't like, hmm? I'm not sexy enough, or pretty enough? What makes you so God damned special that makes you so much better than me? First Brittany, now you-" she froze immediately, staring at him in horror.

"Brittany?" he asked, confused beyond belief. "That blonde cheerleader?" something clicked in his head. "Are you... gay?"

Santana burst into tears. "You don't know what it's like! I feel like I have nothing left inside of me and everytime I let someone else near that isn't her I-I- I feel like I'm dying! I thought that maybe if I dated you should want me."

"I'm sorry." he said, at a lost.

"I can't believe I just told you that." she said, mood flipping 180. He was positive she was bi-polar."You keep your mouth shut, okay?"

He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Santana, I had no idea... I'm not going to tell anyone. If you need someone, I'm here."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right." she tried to pull away but he held onto her wrist and she looked at him with hatred. When he stood his ground, staring at her in the eye she started crying again and threw herself onto him and he hugged her tightly. Damian McGinty was comforting Santana Lopez, a thought that even half an hour ago wouldn't have crossed his mind.

After that, they went on a walk. Santana latched onto his kindness, and spilled forth every dirty secret she had inside of her. All the while he just listened, willingly. He comforted her, and made her feel secure. She believed the innocent looking boy when he said her secret was safe. Normally she wouldn't have been so openly vulnerable, but it seemed like she clung to the first person who seemed to actually care.

Damian listened. Her story was filled with such graphic emotion, he could feel it too. He had been so numb for so long, listening to her heartache made him feel a strong feeling of affection. He teared about when she talked about when she talked about her childhood and he learned why she had a reputation as a _whore, _she went through things as a child that disgusted him. He teared up more when she talked about Brittany, how Santana lashed out on people because she didn't know how to control her emotions and pain. Unlike Damian, who was so quiet and withdrew further into himself if anyone other than Cameron tried to get in. They were opposites, Santana has so much emotion she was about to explode, and Damian had so little he was feeling lost.

After she spent two hours, just talking, that sat down on a bench, looking at the stars. "And I ran. I fought so hard to get her to break up with Artie, and when they did and she was going to ask me to prom, I chickened out and hurt her. That's why she wants to stay friends." she finished. They lapsed into a small silence, both of them wiping tears from their eyes.

"I learned more about you in two hours than I thought I would learn about you in a decade."

She sniffed. "Thanks, I guess." for a moment she was silent. "Damian, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." he said.

"Just... For like a week... She is dating Sam and all, but for a little bit.. could we pretend..." she seemed to be struggling, figuring out the best way to ask.

"Pretend couple?"

"Well, yeah. I think people have been catching on to me, and if I date someone like... _you_..." she coughed. "I mean, it's whatever. If you don't want I don't care."

Something happened in that moment to cause the two to gain a mutual respect and understanding of each other. Damian smiled. "Sure, Santana." After listening to her heartbreaking story, how could he not help?

Still, that didn't stop one face from coming up in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, how do you like Damian/Santana friendship? I like it. I always figured Santana went through some hard stuff when she was young to make her the way she is now. Let me know what you think, yeah?

Thank you for the awesome reviews!

I am on chapter 9 write now, look forward to some Damsay, Hannah/oc, and a huge fight between a 'should be' couple.

Next time, people are confused by Santana and Damian, including Lindsay. Rachel looks to Hannah and her arch enemy Lindsay for some help. But soon one of the new New Directions members can't take their first slushy and leaves all of them considering quitting Glee Club. Marissa doesn't understand Harry Potter talk, and Cameron and Damian join football. Their will be Damsay moments!


	8. Beauty and the Beast?

**Previously on **_**Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas**_**;**

There is always an effect to a cause, and the Glee kids learn that. Samuel asks out Marissa, Cameron his annoyed, Santana opens up to Damian and they form a fake relationship only they know about. The New Directions have six new members but it seems like Glee Club is split in two groups.

* * *

><p>Cameron yawned as he grabbed his backpack from the table while his mom and sister were baking some thing. Alexis, his sister, was too young yet to go to school until next year. "Bye Cameron!" she said while he pulled his shoes on. She was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs in a yellow sundress.<p>

"Bye Lexi." he said.

"Hug!" she yelled.

He groaned. "I have to go Lex, Damo is here."

"Cameron." his mother warned. He rolled his eyes but crossed the kitchen so his sister could give him one tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." he said to them, opening the door and leaving his trailer. He jumped off his porch and ran to Damians silver car and slid in. "Hey man."

"Hello." he said, starting his car back up.

"So." Cameron started, grinning. "How was your date?"

Something in Damians face twisted. "Good."

Camerons mouth fell open. "_Good?_ What do you mean. I thought you were all terrified of her."

"I... Saw another side of her last night." Damian worded carefully. "I actually like her."

Camerons eye narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?" he watched as Damian squirmed. They both knew eachother well, _too well_ even. They had a bromance like no one could dream off, and Cameron could tell by the look on his friends face that he was lying, added to the fact that he was suddenly tapping a rapid beat on the steering wheel. He was suddenly too jittery. "Damo."

Damian groaned. "Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything. Please don't make me say it."

Cameron was thoroughly confused at this, but he wasn't going to put Damian into a position where he would potentially betray someone just to feed Camerons curiosity. But _some_ story of explanation was needing. "Alright, sorry."

"All I can say is we are..." he made air quotations. "_dating_ for the next week or so."

"Well, okay." Cameron said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Once they got out of the car, Damian sighed. "Well, let's hurry. My _girlfriend _is waiting.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had done something she was told <em>not<em> to do.

She may or may not have creeped on the new lead for the Warblers facebook page. His name was Ronald Newman, somewhere close to a little chubby with handsome auburn hair and green eyes. She watched some of his videos of singing and... he was great, he was _Blaine_ good.

She needed to get more dirt on them, but to do so she would need help. All though she had an amazingly perfect boyfriend, he wasn't spy material. She would have to go to someone as good as she was, and that meant butting aside major differences.

She found Lindsay with Hannah, at one of their lockers. She bit her pride and walked up to them. "Hello, ladies." she said, smiling brightly.

"What do you want." Lindsay stated, glaring at her. She was suspicious.

Rachel sighed. "Okay, I know both of you have been in Glee for barely a week, but I would like to ask for some assistance. I looked into the Warblers new lead, and he is great, and the Warblers seem to be better than last year."

Hannah glanced at Lindsay. "Mr. Schue said we weren't allowed to spy."

Rachel ignored her, looking straight at her rival. "I hate coming to you for help. But I think if we work together, we could easily get an edge on the competition."

Lindsay seemed to be considering Rachel when Hannah gasped. "_What the hell?_" the two brunette girls looked down the hall to see many other students with shocked expressions. Than Rachel found the reason why.

A very red faced Damian was walking down the hall, on one side of him his friend Cameron, and on the other side, _hand in his_, Santana Lopez. She was smirking her superior _I'm better and hotter than you_ smirk while people looked down right bewildered. Lindsay had her jaw dropped, eyes wide. "When did that happen?"

"Santana violated him at the party and caused him to run away from the house." Hannah said, same look on her face as Damian made eye contact with her, his face blushing even brighter. "Up until yesterday he seemed terrified of her."

"Oh..." Lindsay went on to say, closing her mouth and frowning. She shook her head slightly.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "Hello, I'm still here." she said. "Look, I read that three council from the Warblers are meeting at the Coffee Grounds Monday after school to talk about their set list. We will just happen to over hear what it is."

Hannah frowned. "Seems kind of shady."

"Don't you want to win?"

Lindsay and Hannah looked at eachother. "I'll do it." Lindsay said.

Hannah sighed. "Fine, I'm in."

"Excellent!" Rachel clapped her hands, adrenaline pumping her like she was on fire-

And just as quickly, the fire was put out when a slushy was thrown at the three girls.

* * *

><p>Lindsay gasped as the cold ice hit her. It was thrown right in her face, and not only did it hurt, it was <em>humiliating.<em>

Her mouth hung open slightly as the jocks laughed as her openly, like a bunch of animals. _Why_ did they get so much pleasure from this? It was sick, she couldn't imagine doing such a thing to someone. She was dripping cold and she had never felt so alone. Lindsay had stayed off of anyones radars the past year and a half, and no one had _ever_ been so malicious toward her.

She did a walk of shame while she went to her locker to get her clothes. She went to the locker room and took off all of her clothes and stepped into one of the showers. She thought about Damian and Santana.

She didn't even recall them making out until just minutes ago. Damian was so sweet and cute, what was he even doing with her? It wasn't a secret that he didn't go out with girls, for whatever reason.

Lindsay hated the sick feeling in her stomach. It shouldn't surprise her that Damian wants to be with Santana, she is gorgeous and has the best body in the school. But maybe she had thought, for just a second, that maybe he liked Lindsay a little. Maybe it was in her head, just because he smiled at her and was so sweet to her didn't mean anything. That was just how Damian was. Oh well, like it mattered. She couldn't have distractions anyway.

* * *

><p>Could lunch get more awkward?<p>

First of all, it was the normal Fantastic Four; Hannah, Damian, Marissa, and Cameron. But now they were joined by Lindsay and Rachel, and they huddled around Hannah whispering quietly and secretively. Hannah had given no hint that they were coming other when she smiled at Cameron in explanation when they sat down; they were up to something and he didn't want to know.

To make it even more weird, Santana was with them; a bunch of normal kids and a highly known cheerleader. She was staring at a table that was empty, as if waiting for something.

Cameron looked at Marissa, who noticed looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Other than the whispering girls, it was silent. Marissa and him shared a look, talking about it through eye contact. Suddenly, Santana perked up.

"Let's go Damian." she said, standing up.

Damian looked at his friends, smiling helplessly. "We are going to go sit with her friends." he explained.

She groaned impatiently, tugging on his arm. He sighed, standing up and got dragged away. "See ya Damo." Cameron called out.

"What is up with that?" Marissa asked, a shocked smile on her face.

Cameron shook his head. "I don't even know."

She shrugged, pushing her food away, untouched. Cameron raised his eyebrow. "You are done?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I had a lot to eat for breakfast." the obvious lie didn't go over Camerons head, but he figure he was just over thinking.

Suddenly, Rachel got up and left, looking too happy. Hannah looked at Cameron. "Don't ask." she picked up her fork. "So, we got slushied today." Lindsay nodded along.

"I did too last week." Marissa said.

"As did me and Damo."

"Since we joined Glee, I have been getting cold shoulders everywhere. I'm thinking about quitting." Hannah admitted. "It's not worth it. Its not worth it to just be stuck in the background. We all know Rachel and Finn will get all the parts."

Cameron nodded. The new Glee members have not felt the magic yet that the New Directions felt everyday. They weren't apart of that family that gets healed by breaking out into song. "I agree."

Marissa nodded. "I was in the bathroom yesterday and I got _five girls_ giving me this mean look and leaving as soon as I walked in. I don't need the social isolation."

Lindsay was staring at the table, blinking her eyes rapidly. Cameron frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, hiding her head. Cameron scooted closer to her, trying to catch her eye. He knew of her before Glee, but he never talked to he. At the same time, he saw that she didn't have any relationships that weren't considered professional. She went to the library alone during lunch, and never hung out with people. She immersed herself into clubs, for whatever reason unknown to Cameron but he knew she didn't really have friends by her own choice. Obviously, being bullied was knew to her.

He nudged her. "Hey, we are friends now." she sniffed and he realized she was crying. He wrapped his long arms around her, Cameron was a friendly, touchy-feely person and would extend it to anyone who felt down. She gripped the arm that was wrapped in front of her chest with both of her hands, crying softly. He hummed encouraging words telling her to feel better as Marissa picked up her chair so move it next to Lindsay, putting a comforting hand on her knee.

Maybe they were just better off quitting. At least they had made a new friend out of it.

* * *

><p>"This is my boyfriend, Damian." he gulped, the first time any girl had been able to say that about him. And it wasn't even true, really.<p>

It was some of the other Glee kids who were in football and cheerleading, with some other people from the two sports who didn't care a lot that they were in Glee. They all had the same shocked looks every other person in the school had. "Is that okay, losers?" Santana rolled her eyes, and gestured for Damian to sit down. When he did, she immediately sat on his lap. The table quickly regained themselves and averted their eyes.

Damian had his hands awkwardly by his sides. Santana shot him a barely visible apologetic look, grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She did it more for his benefit, to make him feel less awkward.

He looked at Brittany, who was staring at him with confused blue eyes. It was impossible to deny that she didn't look happy that he was there, and that was good, for Santana at least. He was there to help Brittany realize she wanted to be with Santana. She may have been confused on her feelings, but all they were really doing was helping her figure out if it hurt her to see her best friend with some one. With some _guy._

He glanced to the table with his friends and found them all huddled around Lindsay. He saw her look up momentarily with red eyes and Damian instantly had an urge to go find out what was wrong. She always looked so confident and content, seeing her in such a weak state, put this _feeling_ in him that took him by surprise. He had been so numb, this sudden rush of... Anger? Protectiveness? Whatever it was, it confused him. All he could make out inside of him was that he wanted to know _why_ she was crying.

Lunch passed by quickly and he apologized to Santana, saying he had to go talk to Cameron. She shrugged and walked away, and he was relieved. He turned to find his friends, but Hannah and Lindsay were gone. "Where is Hannah and Lindsay?" he asked when he made his way to them.

"Hannah is walking Lindsay to class." Cameron said, frowning.

"Why was she crying?" he asked.

"She got slushied this morning." Marissa answered.

Cameron nodded. "She is usually not on anyones radar, so we guessed that anyone attacking her is new for her. We talked about leaving Glee." Damian frowned. If they quit, he was definitely quitting, even if he did like the singing and dancing. "So, me and Damo have football try outs."

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Haven't learned your lesson yet?"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Cameron said seriously to Damian. "Anyway, I have an idea to get back at Azimio for making Lindsay cry."

Marissa glared at him. "Two negatives don't make a positive."

"I thought you took an advanced math class." he said, smiling brightly. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, think of it like this; In war, Harry Potter used unforgivable curses even though he was a good guy. All is fair in war, and Harry knew that."

"You already know I don't understand your Harry Potter talk." she told him.

"It means see you later." Damian said, tugging Cameron by the arm. They said bye to her and made their way to the locker room. "What's the plan?"

"Obviously, I'm going to slushy him back." his friend said fearlessly.

"They will kill you."

Cameron snorted. "You have known me too long to know my plan is not as simple as running up to them and throwing it in their face. You should know by now my plan is more complex than that."

Damian grinned. "Well, I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Coach Beiste looked at the two boys, and she did not seem impressed. "At least you have a little bulk on you." she said to Damian. "<em>You<em> look like you are all bones. And you are tall."

They stood side by side, both decked out in football gear. "That just means I'm fast." Cameron said brightly. "You know, like more aerodynamic."

She stared at Damian. "Do you even know how to play _American_ football?"

After all the boring hours he had spent with Cameron watching it and having it explained to him? He felt like an expert. "Yes."

She sighed. "You didn't completely suck at try outs. I don't see how much damage you could do warming up the bunches." they high fived. "Don't get too excited ladies."

The two boys left the locker room with their jerseys on. As soon as they walked the halls they caught everyones eye. "I'm going to go find Marissa." Cameron said.

Damian found Lindsay alone. "You go ahead." he walked up to the brunette girl who looked at him curiously. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She blushed. "Oh, God I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed I got so upset about it."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's perfectly justified to be upset. I saw you... being upset and I wanted to go to the table but I was a bit incapacitated."

A frown flickered across her face, but she smiled. "Congrats on getting the prettiest girl in school."

Damian looked down. He didn't know why, but he just had the feeling to tell her it was a mutual decision to date just for show, and let her know they weren't dating. But why did he want her to know that so badly? Instead he just coughed. "Oh, that... Well, yeah... It's complicated..."

"I like the jersey." she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Cameron and I just made it on the team." he grinned. "But anyway, I just want to tell you that Monday, after lunch, you should swing by the elevators."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

He grinned. "Cameron and I will have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>That day in Glee, the new members all generally agreed that they no longer wanted to be apart of it. So when Mr. Schue came in, looking excited, everyone looked to Cameron as their spokesperson. He raised his hand. "Mr. Schue? On behalf of the new member, we want to... quit."<p>

Rachel gasped loudly, causing Santana, who was practically in Damians lap, to roll her eyes. "Quit? We need back up dancers and people to take our place when we leave!"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point." Hannah said, speaking up. "We are taking a lot of flack, and it doesn't seem worth it."

Mr. Schue looked shocked. "But we are a family."

"You guys are a family." Marissa said. "We are kind of, just here."

"You liar!" Rachel said, glaring at Lindsay. "I thought we had an agreement!"

"Then I got slushied." Lindsay said under her breath, still upset.

"You are weak." Rachel spat."We go through things like this everyday!"

"Hey!" Damian said. "Ease up Rachel. Just because you can handle it doesn't mean we _want _to."

"I got thrown in the dumpster yesterday." Cameron admitted during the uproar. Damian looked at his best friend, shocked. "Yeah I didn't tell you. They called me a nerd and threw me over."

Rachel huffed. "You get used to it!"

"Being thrown in a dumpster?" Cameron raised an eyebrow, looking at her as if she was an idiot. "Stop being insensitive. Sometimes I don't know if this class is for singing or listening you talk for an hour."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Finn said, standing up.

Cameron stood up as well. "Do something about it, Hudson!"

"Guys, settle down." Mr. Schue said hotly. "Cameron, Finn, _sit down_." the boys glared at eachother a moment longer than sat down. "Look, all I ask is that you stick it threw Sectionals. Then you can decide if its worth it." he pleaded. "We will even have auditions for numbers, to make it fair."

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel gasped. "Finn and I are obviously going to do a powered ballad, I will get a solo-"

"Have you learned _nothing_ the past two years?" Quinn snapped.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue shook his head. "We are doing it this way, end of discussion. Please guys, one month. What do you say?"

Marissa glanced at Cameron, who looked to Damian, who looked at Lindsay. The only new member who wasn't quitting Samuel, who seemed content. "I will give it a shot." Marissa said.

Cameron agreed, and Damian waited until Lindsay nodded to say he will give it a shot as well.

"Does this mean no 80's music challenge?" Brittany asked.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days included a lot of solos being prepared. Friday after school, Cameron was at Marissa's house while she was getting ready for her date. Cameron laid on her bed, looking at a wall while she undressed and dressed behind his back. "What about this?"<p>

He rolled over for the hundredth time to look. Sighing, he said, "It looks fine-"

"But not great." she finished.

"I like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Samuel will want something more _sexy_." she started as she began pulling her top off with no warning. He rolled over.

"I thought you wanted to date Sam Evans." he said dully.

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend. Why should I wait around like a tool when there is a guy around who actually wants to be with me now?" _Like me._ he thought. "How about this?"

He rolled over, admiring her low slung, almost revealing long sleeved teal thin shirt. She looked at herself uncertainly in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

"It's too thin-" her voice dropped dramatically and she seemed to be saying the next part to herself but he heard it. "_-and I look fat._"

"What?" he asked, sitting up. "How can you even say that?" She looked embarrassed. "Marissa, you are perfectly thin."

She shrugged. "I should change."

"No." he stopped her. "I think you should wear that, you look great. It will knock him off his feet."

"You think?"

_It's knocking me over._ "Of course it will."

She sighed, looking at the clock. "He should be here soon."

Cameron heaved himself off the bed. "I will start walking home."

"I can ask him to give you a lift." she offered again.

He shook his head. "No, you don't want to ask your date to bring you home." he said chuckling.

Suddenly Marissa wrapped her arms around his torso in surprise, and instinctually he hugged her back, burying his head in her hair. "Thanks Cam."

"No problem." he said, not wanting to let go. But she pulled away and Cameron left, fiddling with the yarn bracelet on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

This isn't the best chapter I have, but eh. Hope you like it, it gets better.

I am loving the Damian/Santana friendship love! I liked the idea of Santana opening up to some random person because she was filled with such pain it was about to erupt from her, and I'm glad that person became Damian in this story. I like that he wants to help her, it's so fun to write. And how do people like Cameron and Damian on the football team?... Me neither, they wont be there for long =D Lol but seriously, let me know! I plan on doing something with that.

Next time, things go too well on the Samuel/Marissa date and Cameron isn't happy about it. Cameron and Marissa get in a fight, while Lindsay, Rachel and Hannah spy on the Warblers and Hannah has her first interaction with Ronald. Quinn and Samuel are still playing their little game we learn something about Lindsay, and DAMSAY BEGINS!

And oh, hey, awesome people. Go click that review button. I mean, you already so awesome, but you would be even MORE AWESOME if you went to click it and leave a review.


	9. Spies and wigs

An early update because of THE WINNER OF THE GLEE PROJECT. To celebrate, here is an update.

**Previously on **_**Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas**_**;**

Everyone got slushied but it was the hardest for Lindsay, Cameron and Damian joined the football team, Marissa and Samuel went out on a date and things seem to be looking good for them.

* * *

><p>"Is the wig <em>really <em>necessary?" Lindsay asked Rachel in a stage whisper.

"Shh!" Rachel hissed. "They might recognize me!"

Hannah came back with their coffee, looking at Rachel with a strange look. "Who invited blondie?"

"Hilarious." Rachel said, grabbing he coffee. "Here they come! Act natural!" both girls turned to look over their shoulders at the group of boys in blazers. "You are being too obvious!"

"That's Ronald?" Lindsay asked. Rachel sighed dramatically.

Hannah took a drink of her coffee. "Oh, no."

"What is it!" Rachel gasped. "Did they recognize me?"

"No, they gave me a mocha cooler." she said, standing up. "I'm going to go get my caramel cooler."

"Act natural!" Rachel hissed.

Hannah rolled her eyes. Rachel looked ridiculous in big glasses, blonde wig, and an oversized black hoodie. Was everyone in New Directions crazy, or was it just her?

"Welcome back." the guy behind the counter said.

"Hey, you accidentally gave me a mocha cooler, and I ordered a caramel. Would it be too much trouble if I got this switched?"

He smiled. "Of course not, sorry about that. One minute." she smiled while he walked away.

"Maybe next time you should show a little leg, than you might get your money back." a voice said behind her.

Without looking at him, she snorted and reply, "I have the sex appeal of a koala, I doubt it." She glanced at him, but the smile was wiped off of her face. "_Oh._"

"Oh?" Ronald, from the Warblers, asked, grinning.

"I mean hi." she said, wide eyed and turning from him. _The enemy is __right__ behind me. Danger! Danger! He is on to us!_

"I'm Ronald." he pressed.

"Cool." she answered awkwardly. Oh, wait. "I'm Hannah."

"What are you up to?" he asked. She turned to give him a weird look. Why did he want to even know?

"Getting coffee?"

He laughed. "God, I'm such a dork. Sorry."

"Here ma'am." she looked to find her coffee and she grabbed it.

"Thanks." she said to the man. She looked at Ronald. "Nice meeting you." and she all but ran back to Lindsay and Rachel.

"He was right behind you!" Rachel stage shouted.

Hannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, I noticed."

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked.

"He was just _talking_ to me. It was really weird." she took a sip from her coffee. Much better.

* * *

><p>Cameron had spent the whole weekend worrying about Marissa and how the date went. He hadn't talked to her yet, because him and Damian had a video game marathon once every other month which involved them sitting in their pajamas, eating greasy food, falling asleep whenever and usually didn't fall asleep during nighttime. It was like one big day, as opposed to two and a half, of nothing but bromance and video games, and the outside world did not exist. Unfortunately fate decided for Marissa to go out on their weekend. So when he saw her Monday morning, he immediately made his way to her. "Hey."<p>

She looked up at him and she was grinning. "Hello!"

He chuckled forcefully. "Someone seems happy."

"Someone _is_ happy." she said, giggling. "My date on Friday was amazing. Samuel was so much fun, and he was so sweet. Holding doors for me, helping me in and out of the car. He was really nice. Then, all weekend we texted and talked on the phone and its official!" she jumped excitedly.

"What's official?" he asked reluctantly.

"He asked me to go steady." she squealed. "Isn't that great?"

No, that was the worst news he had heard in a while. "Going steady? That's pretty old fashioned."

Her mood dropped slightly. "He was really cute and funny about it."

"So, you and Samuel then?" he asked distractedly, not even bothering to pretend he was excited. He wasn't. His heart was cracking, and his stomach was tightening to hard he was physically hurt by the news.

She was frowning. "Yeah."

"Doesn't really seem like your type." Cameron said. Marissa gave him an incredulous look. "Why do you want to date him even?"

"Um, because I like him?" she said defensively.

"I thought you liked Sam."

"I did, and he has a girlfriend. So now I'm dating Samuel." she put space in between them.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, it kind of seems like Samuel is just convenient to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, first you wanted Sam and then you were making out with Samuel and now you are dating."

She shook her head. "Why can't you just be happy for me and support me? I _like_ him, a lot. And what about you? You didn't seem to protest when Quinn had her tongue shoved down your throat."

Camerons mouth opened a little. "What does _Quinn_ have to do with this?" this was going down a bad road fast, and Cameron knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. He was so upset he didn't want to even pretend he was fine. "We are talking about you bouncing from guy to guy."

"Bouncing from guy to guy?" she looked livid.

And than it came out before he could stop it.

"Are you dating Samuel because you are desperate?" they both went wide eyed, and Cameron instantly wanted to take it back. She looked like he had slapped her right across the face, she looked so hurt.

"Wow." she said, looking at him with an odd expression. "I never knew you could be such a _prick!_"

"I'm not a prick!"

"You definitely are acting like one." she spat. "First you tell me I'm just bouncing around and now you are calling desperate? I'm not the one passionalty making out with someone who wouldn't be giving me the time of day any other time!"

"It was spin the bottle!" he almost yelled. "And you are one to talk. You are dating a guy who is obviously not meant for you. What do you guys have in common? Nothing!"

"You don't know that! You don't even know him!" she sighed, exasperated. "Whatever Cameron, thanks for the support." and with that, she shoved past him.

Instead of trying to stop her, he calls out sarcastically, "You are _so _welcome!"

He pounded his fist into a locker, angry. Whether if it was at himself or Marissa, he didn't want to think about.

Okay, he hurt her. He was hurt too though, she was dating some good looking rocker with nice jaw structure. And Cameron was this lanky, awkward nerd that was a moron if he thought they could ever be more than just friends with. He was going to _force_ himself to move on, and an idea moved into his head immediately.

He walked down the hall and saw a group of three cheerleaders. One in the middle saw him and he waved. She said something to her friends and made her way to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Quinn said, perking an eyebrow.

"I was having some trouble with my solo for auditions." he said, not at all fearing the chance of rejection. She came onto him pretty strong, he doubted she would shoot him down. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

She grinned playfully. "Swing by my place after school."

* * *

><p>Marissa was livid beyond relief.<p>

Who the _hell_ did Cameron think he was?What was he trying to imply anyway, that she wasn't in the same league as Samuel? He had some nerve calling her desperate. Was it really so hard to believe that someone like Samuel could be genuinely interested in her?

Marissa was walking down the hall with such anger, she snapped at the next person to approach her. "_What!_" she shouted as someone grabbed hold of her arm. She whirled around and froze to see Samuel. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm having a... moment."

He laughed. "You okay?"

She waved her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just something dumb."

"Oh." he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well let me walk you to class."

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Quinn had on her <em>Queen B<em> smirk.

She was not expecting Cameron to talk to her, but she was delighted. He was cute, in a weird quirky way. And what with the big news that Samuel and Marissa were now dating, she would seize this opportunity.

She saw Samuel walking Marissa to class, kissing her on the cheek before she went in. Quinn caught up to him as he walked away. "Nice girlfriend."

He glanced at her, not looking surprised. "She is beautiful, isn't she? Jealous?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please. I mean, I have a nice date this afternoon, how could I be? If anything, you will be the jealous one." maybe she fibed a little, it wasn't really a date.

"And who would that be?" he asked, feigning great interest.

"Cameron Mitchell." she said smugly, stopping outside of his classroom as he did. Samuel leaned over, his lips next to her ears and whispered,

"Let's just hope he is as good as kisser as me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and walking away. Her face was bright red as he smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was confused. Damian told her to walk by the elevators after lunch but no one was there. Right before she decided to leave, he sent her a text that read '<em>just wait<em>'. She sighed until she saw Mike Rogers walking by to the study hall room. He was the guy who looked her in the eye and threw a slushy in her face and laughed afterwards. She felt small, and humiliated all over.

But by chance she glanced up, and slapped a hand over her mouth because she almost gasped. In their jerseys, Cameron and Damian were at the top, holding a big bucket filled with _who knows_ what. Damian caught her eye and smirked.

They watched as Mike get closer and closer to being underneath him. Just as he was about to, they tipped over their bucket and a large waterfall of _red_ fell and landed right on him. Mike gasped loudly, freezing in place and holding his arms up in shock. Lindsay was trying to control her laughter as she held her hands tightly over her mouth. The two boys high fived and dissapeared, and Lindsay ran to the stairwell to meet them.

They were out of breath, ginning ear to ear. "What did you guys do!" she whispered.

"Didn't you watch?" Cameron whispered back, so Mike wouldn't hear them.

"That's the guy, right?" Damian asked. "He is the one who slushied you last week."

Lindsay's eyes widened in realization. "You did that for me?"

"Of course." Damian said, raising an eyebrow. "You are our friend now, and we take care of our friends."

Lindsay was tearing up and threw herself into Damian, arms around his torso. He was surprised, but soon wrapped his around hers. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Ruining the moment, Cameron scoffed. "Oh, yeah, I'm just the guy who came up with this and _bought_ five slushies to fill up that bucket. No big deal." Lindsay laughed, hugging him next and kissing him on the cheek. She hadn't had friends in a long time, and she didn't have friends like _this_ ever.

* * *

><p>Damian was still soaring afterwards.<p>

He was going to meet Santana, but he was so filled with affection he felt he could do laps around the school. And it was because of Lindsay and when she hugged and kissed him. As soon as her lips touched her cheek he felt this emotion he had never felt before, and he didn't understand it and it was uncomfortable but it felt so damn good.

And somehow he knew that this emotion had to be ignored because he made a promise to Santana and as far as everybody knew they were dating.

He found Brittany by her locker and Santana wasn't there. He walked up to her. "Hello, Brittany."

The blonde looked at him with soft blue eyes. "You are Santana's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I am her boyfriend." he said.

She stared at him, confused. "I don't know what you are saying. Where are you from?"

He almost smiled because Santana spoke so fondly at how confused this girl got. "Ireland."

"Oh!" she gasped. "Have you ever seen a leprechaun?" he laughed, expecting her to be joking. But she just stared at him. "Have you? I've read you could like save their lives and they have to give you three wishes."

He didn't ask if she meant genies. "Has Santana come by?"

She frowned again. "All I heard was Santana. Are you looking for her?"

"Yeah..."

"What's going on?" someone asked. Santana came up behind Damian.

"Santana I don't know what your boyfriend is saying. Why are you dating him?"

Santana scoffed. "None of your business." Damian sighed, he knew she was being mean because she didn't know how else to respond.

"I thought you liked me." she said quietly.

"And now you are dating Sam." Santana said, sounding uncaring.

"Because he is a good kisser and we both don't know how to read." she tried to explain. "You said when he joined Glee he looked like a dork."

"And now we are dating. Funny how things work.'"

"San, you hurt me last year." Brittany almost pleaded, breaking Damians heart.

"We have to go." Santana muttered, obviously not being able to take it. She tugged Damian away.

"I look like a dork?" he asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Glee club met in the auditorium. Cameron was hoping that maybe Marissa would come over, smile at him, and make nice. But he sat next to Damian, with Santana, as she walked in with Samuel. She threw one glare at him and the couple sat down, a row ahead of them. Cameron sighed, but if <em>she<em> wasn't going to suck it up, than neither was he.

Rachel got up first doing some big theatrical number Cameron didn't care to listen to, let alone what it was called. '_We get it, you are theatrical_' he thought to himself. He waited until the inevitable last, long note was held dramatically and she got quiet. Finn clapped along with Mr. Schue. Then Finn followed with another song Cameron didn't care about.

"I hope the midget doesn't get a solo." Santana commented lazily, head on Damians shoulder. He seemed to be getting use to her affections. "If she thinks she can boss _me_ around I'm going to have to take a pillow, wait for her to fall asleep, sneak into her room, and smother her."

Cameron, unlike Damian, was horrified by this comment while the auditorium doors slipped open silently. Damian waved to Lindsay and she quietly ran to sit by Cameron. "I hope Mr. Schue didn't notice I'm late." she whispered.

"Rachel is too busy sucking his attention." Santana commented.

"Are you auditioning today?" Damian asked her.

"I could always get my sledgehammer I keep in my closet." Santana said.

"_Why_ do you have a sledgehammer in your closet?" Cameron asked.

In response to Damians question, Lindsay shook her head. "No, I will tomorrow."

"What are you singing?"

"Or I could rip out her vocal box. She would be so upset to not be able to use it she would probably jump off a bridge."

"_What is wrong with you?_"

Lindsay and Damian took no notice to the other two. "Just wait and see!" she said.

Cameron scooted to the other side of Lindsay, distancing himself from his best friends nut case girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>When Lindsay Pearce was a little girl, her mom would be there one day and gone the next. This went on in cycles; her father yelling, her mother screaming, then crying, leaving, and returning. Lindsay felt as if it would go on for forever but one day it stopped, but not in a good way.<em>

_Lindsay was in her room, having a tea party with two dolls, a stuffed bear, and a stuffed monkey. Her mom walked into the room, in a short, tight leather skirt, low slung shirt covered with a leather jacket. Her eyes were bloodshot, hair sticking each way, and her skin looked terrible. _"_Lindsay baby._" _she cooed. _"_Mommy loves you so much, you know that right?_" _Lindsay looked up at her mom with bright blue eyes, confused._

"_I love you too mommy._" _she said. Her mom knelt down next to her and cupped her face._

"_I have to leave, and I don't know when I will see you again._" _she said, tears falling from her eyes. _"_You might overhear some bad things about me, but just know I love you And I am so, so sorry for what I did._"

_Suddenly the door was thrown open. _"_Get away from her!_" _her father yelled, frightening her. _"_I want you out of this house now! I mean it Sally, you have ten minutes before I call the damn cops on you._"

"_I'm saying goodbye to my daughter!_" _her mother shrieked loudly, standing up and looking at him with loathing. _"_Go to hell!_"

"_Get out! You are going to make this hard for her, harder than it already will be. Do you know the pain you caused her? You stole my daughters childhood!_"

"_She is my daughter too!_" _she screamed._

"_You are the lossiest mother I have ever seen! Get. OUT!_" _her mother grabbed one of the china plates of Lindsay's shelf and through it toward her father, hitting the wall behind him. _"_Are you out of your mind?_"

"_How dare you!_"

"_I want you out of my house you no good junkie!_" _Lindsay was crying silent tears, but she had no idea what 'junkie' meant or what was making her mom act so crazy. She wondered if they were fighting because of mommys 'friend' that came over. The one her mommy let in her room. Her father grabbed her by the arms and dragged her mom out kicking and screaming._

_Lindsay was scared. She grabbed her favorite doll, Holly, and ran into her walk in closet, huddling close to herself in the dark with the door closed while she set under some hanging clothes. She was there for about half an hour when someone walked into her room. _"_Lindsay?_" _the small girl held her breath at her fathers voice. She heard him sigh, and after about a moment the light outside her closet was flicked, causing the light inside to shine as he opened the door. She hid her head in her knees, wanting to get as small as possible to hide. He walked in and sat next to her and she began to sob as she threw herself into him. _

_He held her tightly, whispering in her ears. _"_Lindsay, you can never fall apart like that. I need you to be strong, let no one hold you back. I don't want to see you end up like your mom. Never let anyone hold you back, I mean it. I'm so sorry for what she did to you._"

Lindsay shot straight up. She had been laying against her desk and spacing out. Those memories came up frequently. She hadn't heard from her mom in two years, seen her in even longer than that. Honestly, for all she knew her mother was dead.

She looked at her phone, which was what caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Someone was calling her, so without thinking to look she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Lindsay._" the voice and accent was unmistakable.

"Hi Damian." she said, blushing. Thank goodness he wasn't there.

She heard the sound of bed movement, as if he was sitting down. "_How did you like Cameron and I's present?_"

"It was amazing." she admitted. "I can't believe you two did that. Mike is going to find out it was you two."

Damian chuckled into the phone. "_Ah, well, if he does I don't care. Cam and I can take care of him!_"

Lindsay laughed, rolling her eyes. "You two are just fearless! But thank you, for that."

"_No problem._"

They lapsed into silence. "How is Santana?"

She heard him inhale. "_She is... fine I guess._"

"What is she up to?"

"_I don't have a clue._" he said bluntly.

"You don't know where your own girlfriend is?" she questioned.

"_It's not that kind of relationship._" he said quietly. "_I can't really explain it. It's just different._"

"I don't understand." she admitted.

Damian suddenly laughed. "_I really don't either!_"

Lindsay found herself laughing again, even though she was completely confused. It got quiet again. "Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"_No, I kind of... Just wanted to call, I guess. I was just sitting around._"

She felt warm knowing he called just to talk. "Well, I'm working on the senior portion of the yearbook before I edit some of the paper articles. Than I'm hoping to get homework done for English, trig, and AP history."

"_Wow._" he said. "_When do you have time to sleep?_"

She pretended to think. "Spring break I suppose.'

"_Har!_" he joked sarcastically. "_You have a lot on your plate._"

"I guess." she commented.

"_When do you ever have time to hang out with your friends?_"

"I hang out with my friends in Glee." she reasoned. "Than I come home and work my butt off."

"_But if you only ever hang out with people in Glee, what about outside of school?_"

"Never." she admitted. "I have a lot going on, and anyway the only friends I have are in Glee."

Damian was quiet for a moment. "_You live on Apple Blvd, right?_"

She sat up straight. "Why?" she heard him rustling around. "Damian, why?"

"_I'm coming to get you._" he said as if it were obvious. "_Which house is it?_"

"Damian no! I can't. My dad wouldn't want me out after ten."

"_Neither would mine. That's what the window is for._"

"Damian you never struck me as the sneaking out type."

"_Than I became friends with Cameron._" he paused. "_Alright, I have my keys. Will you be ready in ten?_"

"You aren't coming!" she said, looking own at herself in sweats and tee. "You don't even know where I live."

He sighed. "_Well, if you wont tell me I will call Marissa. You two are on the paper together._"

"Damian, no-!"

"_See you soon._" he said cheekily, then hung up.

Lindsay went into panic over many things; her homework and extra activities were not completed, she looked like a mess, and Damian was coming over.

In excitement, she ran to her closet to grab some tight fitting jeans and a new, fashion top she bought recently. She didn't have to think about how she was so excited to be sneaking out of he house the hang out with a guy who had a girlfriend, a hot one at that. She was just excited because she would be with _Damian. _She didn't think about how wrong it was.

She let her hair down, and put on make up as quick as she could. She looked at herself one over in the mirror and was as satisfied as she could get in the time she was given. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"_Marissa told me your house number. Look outside, do you see me?_" he said. She walked over to the window and looked out and saw it.

"I see you." she breathed.

Damian chuckled into the phone. "_Well come on, I don't have all night._"

She rolled her eyes and hung up. Quietly, Lindsay ran down her steps and went out her back door, went past the fence and ran to the car. He opened the door from the inside and she got in. "You are out of your mind."

"Thanks." he winked at her, pulling away from her house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll _see_." he said, grinning. She could hit him by how frustrating he was being, but she still smiled.

They drove for about ten minutes and Lindsay soon found that he was just taking her down town. All the stores were lit up attractively, and it was busy despite it being night time. He parked on the street and they got out. "What are we doing here anyway?" she asked, shutting the door.

Damian shrugged. "Window shopping? It was the first place I thought of." They walked down the sidewalk together. "Feel better doing something unrelated to school?"

"To be honest I'm trying to figure out how to get all my work done before noon." she admitted.

Damian rolled his eyes. "Forget it for one night! What is the big deal, everyone needs to take a break Lindsay. Especially you." She glanced to him. They were walking closely, him huddled into his coat slightly with his hands buried into the coat pockets. She crossed her arms to protect from the slightly chilly air.

"What do you mean _especially_ me?" she asked.

"You are like in every single club." he said, looking ahead for a moment. "I bet you feel overwhelmed constantly."

"No I don't." she muttered.

"See? You are lying to me." he laughed. "Why are you trying to do everything at once anyway?"

Lindsay sighed. "I don't know. To prove I am capable, I guess."

"Capable of what?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure. Just capable."

"Oh." he hummed. After a moment, he said, "Let's get ice cream." he gestured to the ice cream sign a few shops ahead of them.

"It's cold out, and I have no money."

"It's not that cold, and _I _have money." he grinned again.

"I'll race you." she said, smiling.

He looked at her confused. "What do you- _hey!_" she bolted off and he ran after her. Right before she made it, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her backward, then ran ahead of her. "I win!" he said, throwing his fists in the air and jumping. Some people passing them stared at him.

"You cheated!" she said, laughing as she came up to his side.

"You just weren't quick enough." he teased, turning to the window. "What do you want?"

She answered right away. "Strawberry."

"That's you favorite?" he asked.

She laughed. "What gave it away?"

"You answering right away." he smiled at her, eye lingering on eachother a moment longe then what they should have. It was a type of 'outside store', so he looked to the woman behind the counter. "Strawberry and chocolate cone, please."

Lindsay watched with some jealousy as the girl swooned over him. Probably his accent, if not his pretty blue eyes, innocent face and dark hair. He handed her a five and Lindsay felt a sudden shiver up her spine. "You should have brought a jacket."

She shrugged. "It was a small shiver."

He started taking off his jacket. "Here." he slid it down his arms, revealing he was in a plain white v-neck shirt. She tried to tell him she was fine, but he insisted. It would have been so cliche if she took it, but she didn't care. She pulled it on and huddled into it. She wanted even that cold, but it smelled like peppermint and it was _heaven_. It smelled like Damian.

"Thank you." he told the girl, taking the ice cream cones and handing the pink one to Lindsay. They started walking again, standing much closer this time.

"Thank you for this Damian." she said. "For all of this."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I hope you all saw The Glee Project last night! If not, fret not no spoilers in this chapter. However next chapter I will be running my mouth in excitement.

Thank you all for the great reviews, they are incredibly awesome. You should go hit the button at the bottom of this A/N and leave a reviews. And thank you for understanding why most of them want to LEAVE Glee Club, bullying isn't okay and I wouldn't want to be in it either if it centered around two people, even if they are amazing.

Next time, drama strikes. Jacob can't seem to mind his own business and Damsay finds themselves at the center of everyones gossip. Cameron and Marissa aren't talking, but him and Quinn are.


	10. Gossip

Cameron stepped into Quinn's room reluctantly. It was simple, yet contemporary. He examined her things while she stood close to her bed, watching him. Cameron was resisting any urge he had to run out of there. He didn't want to be alone with Quinn, while she watched him like he was her prey. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was plotting something. He looked at some pictures of her in her Cheerios uniform, his slender fingers trailing the frame. He noticed behind it, not in a frame, another picture. It looked grainy, like it was taken with a phone and printed out but it was a picture of a baby, fresh. Hours old maybe. "Is this Beth?" he asked, looking to her over his shoulder.

She looked at him with shocked eyes. "How do you know about Beth?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows you were... you know-"

"No, how did you know her name?" she asked.

"Jacob printed it." he answered, pulling away from the picture. This wasn't a good subject to talk to with someone he hardly knew. "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's fine." she said, tight lipped. He looked to his feet. "Anyway, I'm glad you came. We can talk."

"What do you want to talk about." he asked, even though her knew.

She sighed. "I like you, Cameron. I think you are... sweet. And cute."

"Thanks." he mumbled. "I think you are... cute, too."

Quinn looked annoyed with him, but shook her head, walking closer. "I just wonder if maybe our kiss means the same, or has the same spark now that we are both sober." they were chest to chest now, and she looked up at him with blue eyes.

He swallowed thickly, he knew what was going to happen. "We could find out?" she seemed pleased by this and tilted her head up. Resisting the urge to sigh, he met her half way, pressing his lips against her. They were soft, and tasted sweet. But he didn't feel anything which frustrated him. He was kissing the prettiest girl in school and all he could think about was his long time ginger friend. When her hands cradled his neck, he held her hips and deepened the kiss, forcing himself to enjoy it and stop thinking about Marissa. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He sighed into the kiss on accident, he only prayed it sounded like a content sigh.

She pulled away. "I felt the spark again." she breathed.

"So did I."

Little did he know, she was lying too.

* * *

><p>Marissa was in Samuels garage while him and his band mates were discussing something or another. She couldn't have cared less what about, she was just waiting for them to leave.<p>

She was still fuming at what happened with Cameron. She couldn't even think about him, she only got more upset.

She watched as the band waved goodbye, to both him and her, and left. Samuel finished picking up his garage and sat next to her, threading his fingers with her. "Weren't too bored, were you?" he looked at her with his soft, dark eyes.

"Of course not." she said, smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek. "So, what did you think?"

"You were great!" she lied. Samuel was great, but the noise the rest of the band made was just noise.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so, huh?" She blushed, because he sounded like he knew they weren't good. "I think _you_ were good." Samuel laughed, before taking a swig of water. He sat it down and pulled her close to him, one arm on her shoulder. Marissa was taken aback by how affectionate he was so quickly, but she liked it. She liked being close to someone so intimately. She looked down while he nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong? You have been upset all day."

"No I haven't." she murmured.

"Yes you have." he said into her ear. "No what's going on?"

She shrugged. "Cameron and I got into a fight. It was silly."

"If it's silly you two will make up soon." he insisted, only Marissa wasn't sure. But still, she nodded. "You have been friends for so long, I don't think anything will keep you two mad at eachother."

"Okay." she said, brushing it off. She had hormones, and right now all she wanted to do was kiss her boyfriend. She looked up to his eyes, batting her eye lashes.

Catching on, he leaned forward and caught her lips. He was so passionate with even the simplest of kisses, Marissa didn't know if all kisses were supposed to be like that. But she kissed him back, trying to put as much back into it as he gave.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was overwhelmed.<p>

She promised herself not to develop feelings for another person, she had too much to do. But now her and Damian were on a bench and she realized how funny and cute he was. He sang her an Irish rap he made up, and told her a few lame jokes. She laughed until her stomach her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "God, I can't remember ever having this much fun!" she gasped between laughs.

Damian was laughing too. "I don't think I can either. I mean, with anyone other than Cameron."

Lindsay stopped. "What about Santana?" and that was the question that set the mood. What _about _Santana? Oh God, his girlfriend Santana. What on earth did she come out tonight for? Lindsay suddenly realized how stupid she was to come out with him.

Damian got quiet and she assumed he was thinking the same thing. "I... I need to get home Damian."

"Why?" he asked, his face falling.

"I am tired, I want to go to bed." she said with some finality.

It was with that that the rest of the mood changed for the night. He took her home, silently, and she barely said goodbye as she ran into her house. She fell onto her bed and silent tears escaped her eyes. She was so happy being out with him, just the two of them, that she was so angry with herself. She dated guys, sure, but they were nobodies who were with her until she said they were done, to which they argued not at all and just left, uncaring. That's how she liked it, no real emotion to get attached. But her and Damian weren't even dating and she had these strong attachments with him. Damian was a catch, she knew that. If she were him and had to choose between her and Santana, she would pick Santana too.

She took off his jacket she had forgotten to return and set it in her chair, flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cameron felt like crap the next day.<p>

He was fighting with Marissa, and he spent two hours making out with Quinn the night before. Which should have been good news but he had honestly spent the two hours thinking about nonsense(what he would be eating for breakfast, a funny TV show, wondering what Damian was up to, homework)

The next day Damian picked him up and they were silent for a long time. "I guess me and Quinn are dating." he said dully.

"Sounds exciting." his friend replied just as dully. They both sighed, neither were in a good mood.

While in the car, Cameron checked the Internet on Damians phone. He went to the school gossip sight, which was a bad habit of his, and he gasped out loud at what was on the home page. "Dude, you are on Jacobs gossip sight!"

"What?" Damian asked, pulling into a parking space and grabbing the phone. Cameron snatched it back.

"Damian McGinty seen with Lindsay Pearce last night, sitting closely and laughing? The same Damian McGinty who is dating resident head bitch Santana Lopez?" he looked at Damian. "What the hell is this Damian!"

He snatched his phone back. "Nothing! We were just hanging."

"Just hanging with a girl who isn't your girlfriend? Santana is going to freak out."

"She wont care." he spat. "How did this freak get a picture of us?"

"She is leaning on you while you two have ice cream- is she wearing your jacket?" Cameron looked at Damian with wide eyes. "What is going on? I let it go but something is up with you?"

Damian shut his car off and got out. "Nothing."

Cameron got out and jogged up to his best friend. "Don't give me that! Can you tell me why you and Santana are even dating?" he grabbed his friend by the arm, pulling him to a stop. "Talk to me! I know you two aren't into eachother. It's one big show, now _why?_"

"I can't tell you!" Damian snapped. "Let it go." he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing it for Santana. I'm helping her."

"What about Lindsay?" Cameron asked, taking the phone back and holding it up. "Because I have never seen you smile like that, _period._ Let alone with Santana. You look smitten, and you have never once looked liked that your 'girlfriend' or whatever she is."

"I don't know what I'm feeling." Cameron froze at how broken Damian sounded. "Please drop it Cam. I'm confused enough."

"Sorry." Cameron mumbled, handing the phone back. "Let's go kick some Jacob ass."

"Damn right." he replied.

* * *

><p>Lindsay didn't hear about the gossip until she actually got to her locker. Some people were making some comments, and out of suspicion she checker the Internet on her phone and gasped at what she found. She was frozen to her spot while she stared at the picture of the two together. She glanced up and saw people staring and whispering as they walked.<p>

'_Oh God_'.

She read through the article and its implications. At the very end it said;

"_It is a death wish of Lindsay Pearce to be going after Santana Lopez property._"

There were also some choice words along the line of _adulteress_, talking about Lindsay.

She shoved her phone into her bag and looked up for Jacob. She had to get this fixed, anyway she could. He had to work for her on the newspaper, maybe that was leverage.

When she found him, she also found someone had found him first. Cameron Mitchell leered over the smaller boy, intimidating him. "What the hell is this crap you are writing about my friend, Jacob?"

The boy cowered slightly. "I've been hit by a football player before, I'm not scared."

"You are going to be _wetting_ yourself when I hang you by your shirt on the flagpole." Cameron threatened. She saw Damian next to his friend, but his attention wasn't on Jacob. It was on Lindsay and they stared at eachother, waiting for any sign from the other.

"I'll scream!" Jacob said. Cameron threateningly raised his fist and Jacob flinched.

And as if things could get worse, the Latina herself was coming down the hall and shoved past Jacob, grabbing Damian and kissing him full on the mouth. The Irish boy raised his hands in the air as if in surrender. She let him go and stared at Lindsay who was ten feet away. She felt herself shrink as she walked right up to her, nose to nose. "You feeling on my man, bitch?"

"N-no we were just-"

Lindsay was cut off by a rough shove into her locker. "You think for a second he would be interested in some _nobody_ loser? I'm a cheerleader, you are nothing." Lindsay could only stare at the girl with wide blue eyes, scared. The Latina was heartlessly venomous with each word. "_Skank._"

"_Hey!_" the two girls jumped at Damians growl. "Santana!" Lindsay was surprised to see Damian glaring at his girlfriend. Wasn't he supposed to be defending himself? Santana looked at him, bored. She turned back to Lindsay, smirking.

"Watch yourself." Lindsay's lips quivered as she walked off. Damian ran after her, pausing when he made it to Lindsay. They stared at eachother for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, then took off. Sorry for what exactly, Lindsay didn't know.

"Oh sweet Moses this is gold." she turned to see Jacobs phone in her face as he snapped a picture of her in her weak state.

Cameron meterilized next to them. He snatch Jacobs phone, and with all the force in his body chucked it down the hall, as soon as it hit the ground pieces flew everywhere. Jacob stared at Cameron with wide eyes while Cameron looked nonchalant. "You dropped your phone."

* * *

><p>"Santana. Santana! <em>Santana!<em>" Damian caught her by the elbow and swung her to face him. He was blind with anger, all he could see was red. He was mad at Jacob, himself, and Santana for the mean things she said. When he swung her around, her queen-superior smirk as gone and she looked drained, but not sorry. "What the hell was that?"

She pulled away from him. "Jacobs twittered as soon as I got to school. He said how suspicious it was that I wasn't going after Lindsay already and how I haven't been queen lately and how I was losing my role so I had to show everyone I stall gots it." she shrugged. "I obviously didn't mean what I said."

"You sure as hell were convincing." he growled.

"If I were straight I would be so turned on by this whole angry Irish guy thing."

He rolled his eyes. "_Santana._"

She threw her hands up. "I know I was convincing! That was the point!"

"You also convinced _Lindsay_. She was crying. You didn't need to be so mean to her, or call her a skank."

"Uh, yeah I did." she crossed her arms. "Or else people would have known I didn't care." she grabbed his hand suddenly. "I can tell you like her. I see you stare at her _all the time._ Like worse then Rachel does whenever Finn is dating Quinn. But you are helping me get on top."

"No, I'm helping you with Brittany." he said. "And she is just a friend, who didn't deserve that."

"Whatever, lie to me and yourself all you want. But I had to do what I had to do. I didn't mean any of it." she shrugged. "She seems nice, I like her."

"Now she thinks you hate her."

"I don't."

"She doesn't know that!"

"I had to be convincing!"

Damian held his head. "We are going around in circles, San."

"Because I don't know what you want me to do! Next time you should be more careful when you are sneaking around 'behind my back'. Do it all you want, I just don't want it in the gossip."

"That's not the point." he groaned.

"My hands are tied." she said. "Once this sham is over, I will fix things with me and Lindsay. But now, you two can fix things." Damian didn't respond, just chewed on his thumb nail. Santana wrapped her arms around his neck. "I _am _sorry."

He sighed, hugging his friend back. "I know." if only Lindsay knew.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was trying to stop the tears flowing from her eyes while she sat in front of the girls bathroom mirror. She had stopped for a while and tried to put make up on, but the tears came again. Everyone looked at her like she was a whore, which she knew it wasn't but now she was even more looked down on.<p>

There was a knock. "Lindsay, it has been more than five minutes. I'm coming in."

"Cameron, don't-" she was cut off as he walked in. She groaned as he came up next to her, knowing exactly what he was thinking just by the sad look he was giving her. "Yes, I'm crying again!" she snapped.

He grabbed some paper towels, then seated himself on the sink and beckoned her over. She did and he began wiping up her mascara. "Santana was a bitch to you, I'm not surprised."

"I shouldn't have gone out with him last night." she said quietly. "I knew he was dating Santana-"

"But you didn't think Jacob was stalking you." he finished, cleaning her face from make up and tears. She pulled away and began to reapply her make up. "I think you like Damian, and I am positive he likes you."

She shook her head. "He is dating Santana."

Cameron scoffed and then the doors opened. A few freshmen looked at them, confused. "Do you mind?" he asked them. Wide eyed, the girls turned and left. "Anyway, I don't think they are even really dating, something weird is going on with that. He wont even tell me what is up with that."

"They were just making out." she said.

"No, Santana once again pounced on him while he tried to fight her off." he corrected. "I like you, I think you are a cool chick. I would rather you and him date anyway."

"I don't like him." she reasoned.

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, right. Who do you think you are talking to?"

Lindsay sighed. "Even if I did, and by some chance he was interested too, I still couldn't. I have other things in my life."

"That doesn't mean you can't have someone to go home to at night." he paused. "So to speak."

Lindsay put her make up in her bag, examining herself. "I'm all done here."

"You sure? You are good?" he asked, sliding off the sink. She nodded and he held out his arms. "Lay one on me, bud."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, hugging Cameron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

To the person who says I am going 'overbored' with the Rachel 'bashing', I would like to say I don't think I am at all. I actually like Rachel, but she is self centered(she sent Sunshine to crack house.) I feel I am accurately portraying how she SEEMS to other people. I have said this before, but you might have missed it; when I write from another persons point of view, it is THEIR opinion, not me trying to subtly sneak mine in. The new members see Rachel as overbearing and selfish, because they haven't gotten to know her. I don't believe I am being OOC with how she _seems_ to other people. And I would like to say again, I like Rachel. But there is a lot to not like about her. But thank you for reading and liking my story. I'm not hating, but that made me realize a lot of people think I am bashing her, which I'm not. I even wrote a really nice scene with her last night.

I'm glad the rest of you thought that part was funny =D I thought it could be something Santana would say.

BTW, I would like to point out the characters I created aren't really like the actual personaities on Glee Project. I changed most of them, especially Cameron.

So DAMIAN(andsamuel) WON! I like them both a whole lot, but I was hoping they could give Lindsay seven episodes. I like her, but they could leave Alex out completely for all I care. I'm still holding on to the hope that Ryan Murphy gets Cameron on bored! Any songbirds out there applying for next Glee Project? You should tell me when you post your audition, so I can see =)

Gleek1771 thank you for reviewing! My favorite was honestly Cameron ever since the first episode I must say. He is cute, and his voice and style just, ah! I loved him. Then Damian, and Marissa kind of tied. And I liked Samuel, oh and Lindsay. Lol but my _favorite_ is Cameron. I never liked Bryce though, I can say that for sure is someone who I didn't want to win at all. And I have written a Samchel fic, which is a crack ship but I love it! Also a Klaine, which is on Hiatus.

But thank ALL OF YOU for your reviews. They are so great, especially people who review all my chapters I just want to have a heart explosion!

You guys should tell me your favorites! Go review and let me know(and maybe say something related to the story if you want)

BTW, what do we call Damian and Santana? I thought Salmon at first, even if the L makes no sense. But I guess Damtana works.


	11. Red ribbons and blue ribbons

**Previously on _Friends, Foes, Lovers, and the Gray Areas;_**

Cameron and Marissa are still not talking, and the school has been hit with a scandal! Santana is trying to keep her status while everyone thinks she has lost her edge. Gossip of an affair between Damian and Lindsay has turned everything into a circus.

* * *

><p>The school was still buzzing at the news of the Santana and Lindsay fight.. It had taken a whole new level in between first period and lunch. All because of Jacobs blog, twitter, facbook, google plus, and so on had the play by play(half truths of what happened) people were taking sides. Team Santana and Team Lindsay became common words in the hallways and to signify who's side you were on, Jacob started selling ribbons; red for Santana, and blue for Lindsay. People wore the fancy ribbons on their backpacks or wrist.<p>

Lindsay had never been apart of anything so ridiculous. It was insanity.

To make it worse, at lunch she found Cameron had bought some. "Really, Cameron?" she asked as she sat down at the table, looking at his wrist. He had one more than one blue ribbon. She rolled her eyes, while Cameron was in complete defense in her, he found the ribbons hilarious and thought it would be funny to buy some.

"Team Lindsay!" he cheered, grinning ear to ear.

"Team Santana!" someone, who had heard him, called from across the cafeteria.

Lindsay hid her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Come on Linds, this is hilarious." Cameron said, scooting next to her. "It's just one big joke."

"Everyone seems to take it pretty seriously." she muttered, biting into her sub sandwich.

Cameron looked around, ribbons everywhere. "Well, yeah. But you have to admit it is pretty impressive. I haven't seen people in this school rally over anything that wasn't football related."

"Thank God its over me!" she said sarcastically. Hannah sat down next to her. "Hey."

"So, we lost Damian to the football jokes, and Marissa isn't sitting with us because you two are fighting." she stated, glaring at Cameron.

Cameron frowned, remembering he wasn't talking to his best friend at that moment. The longer they went without talking to eachother, the more stubborn each got. "She told you, huh?"

"Dude, she is pissed at you." Hannah nodded, eating some tots. "I would like, give her space." Cameron opened his mouth to defend himself but Hannah cut him off. "You called her desperate. I know you are hurt because you two have this thing-"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "We don't."

"Yeah, right. I'm not taking sides, but I hope you don't mind if I'm hanging around her more." she frowned. "She needs someone other than Samuel."

Cameron nodded, looking down at his trey. "I think that is a good idea."

"Anyway, like I said, it's lonely at our table." she said.

Suddenly, by fate, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson appeared. "So, I saw our fellow Glee members over here and I was just wondering if we could sit as well." Rachel nudged Finn.

"Oh yeah, if that is like cool."

Lindsay glared at Rachel. "Why do you want to sit here? Is it because we want to quit and you two are trying to make us feel welcome?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Well, yeah partly." she sat down, without the confirmation. Finn sat next to her.

Then just as they sat down, Quinn, followed by Tina, Mike, and Artie sat down. Quinn sat next to Cameron, and he tried not to look awkward about it. "Hey ya'll." Artie said.

Lindsay eyes the blue ribbon on Tina's wrist. She smiled sheepishly. "Blue matches my hair." she explained.

Cameron glanced at Hannah, who was smiling. Maybe it wasn't the Fantastic Four, but it was nice.

Unfortunatly, the happy moment was ruined when Jacob came up, microphone in hand and another student holding a video camera came up. Without a word he turned his back to them, looked into the camera and counted down from 4. "And hello my followers. I'm standing and it looks like I have stumbled across a a big loser gathering. I'm here with Glee queers as they have lunch." he turned around, looking at Lindsay. "Quite a turn out today. How does it feel to be compared constantly to the hottest girl in school?" Lindsay was stunned, mouth open like a fish as she struggled for words. He went on. "Does it hurt your self esteem?" the microphone was thrust in her face. Cameron snatched it away and made a perfect shot twenty feet away into a trash can.

"Dropped your microphone." he said nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his potato salad, looking at a wide eyes opened mouth Jacob expectantly.

"You just-!"

"Better go get it before you drop your camera too." Cameron said pointedly.

Jacob turned back to the camera. "Lindsay ribbons for a dollar and Santana ribbons for two dollars." and they left.

Kurt and Blaine came up just as Jacob left. "Why does it cost more for a Santana ribbon anyway?" Kurt asked as they sat down.

* * *

><p>Damian hated sitting next to the more social people during lunch. They talked about drinking and sex, and other things he could care less about.<p>

Santana was sitting on his lap, something he grown use to and didn't feel the least bit awkward having one arm wrapped around her waist and the other picking at his food. A girl named Mallory was going on about how over the weekend she got 'so trashed' she made out with some 'dweeb'. Everyone laughed at her expense except Damian and Santana. He noticed before that Santana used to pretend to listen and laugh, but lately she stopped, spacing out frequently.

While she finished her story, to make his day better, Jacob came up with a microphone and a camera followed on him. Damian looked like a deer in headlights as the camera was trained in him and Santana. "So it seems you have picked Santana over Lindsay. Did the other girl cry when you told her?" Damian didn't respond, confused as to what to say to that. "Okay. Santana, how does it feel to have competition for once?" he put the microphone in her face.

"Okay, firsts of alls, I think you should mind your own business before I take off my heels and stab you with them. And second of all, why does this microphone smell like tuna?" she added with a disgusted look, pulling away from the microphone.

"Cameron told me I have to say I dropped it in the trash can." he muttered.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Rachel parted from Finn. This was rare, but she had things to do. She kissed him on the cheek and almost ran into the halls, to find Lindsay. Just as she suspected, the girl was at her locker. It was some time for an intervention. "Lindsay."<p>

The brunette looked at her. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Rachel said, cutting to the point. "Okay, I hate to admit this but I need to make some drastic measures; you are the only person in school who lives up to half my expectations, and you are the only real competition I've had. You are sort of pretty, and kind of good at singing." Lindsay glared at her. "What I'm trying to say is, you are a worthy opponent. While it does not seem like it, I respect you. You are the only person to earn this much respect from me."

"Thanks?" Lindsay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You used to be so feisty, and witty but the last week or so you have not been giving it your all and I am dissapointed. You are making this so easy for me, what happened to all the energy you had, and the determination?" she watched as the girl looked down. "Like that! You aren't even fighting back right now, you are just cowering. This isn't like you."

"It's this drama with Damian. I have these feelings, and I have been confused." she said, looking Rachel in the eye.

"We are going to go to class right now. You hold your head high, and proud. Smile, and catch everyones attention, especially Damians. Then, you are going to Glee, you better give your audition all you have and get a solo." Rachel crossed her arms, watching her words sink in.

Lindsay smirked. "Empowering the competition? I think you like me."

Rachel smiled. "Nope. Let's go to class." Lindsay smiled warmly, and they linked arms. Rachel knew they weren't going to be best friends anytime soon, and by tomorrow would probably would be at each others throats by days end, but if _anyone_ considers themselves a rival to Rachel Berry, they damn well better act the part.

* * *

><p>Lindsay walked into the auditorium an hour and a half later, head held high. Rachel was right, she wasn't being herself and she was going to get up on stage and show some tenacity.<p>

She took the stage, smiling broadly. Rachel gave her a thumbs up. "I'm Lindsay Pearce and I am going to perform _Over my head_." she was about to go on when Brittany raised her hand. Confused, she asked, "Uh, yes?"

"Are we related?" she asked. Quinn shook her head, gesturing for Lindsay to go on.

Lindsay shrugged that off, looking to her feet as they music started.

_I never knew  
>I never knew that everything was falling through<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<br>But that's how it's got to be_

Lindsay looked out into the audience, smiling as she sang. She felt as if half of the school was against her, and with all of the clubs she was involved she felt like a rubber band being pulled until it snapped. But she was going to show everyone she could take it, she was strong enough to do it. She wanted to prove everyone wrong.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see<br>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

She closed her eyes, lifting her hands as she belted out the chorus.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<em>

She took a small break, grabbing the microphone stand as she sang calmly.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you and its effortless_

She liked Damian, a lot. He was so nice. But she could lose sight of what was important, she was capable and would be capable of anything and show everyone she could be. It hurt, even if she had only known him for a little over a month but she had to do things on her own.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
>In the throw around<br>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves<em>

Maybe she was a little mad at him. Lindsay thought for half a second that maybe he liked her. But he had a girlfriend, brought her out, and now because of him leading her on the school was against her. She stared right into his eyes, and to her surprise he didn't look away. He had this undescribable look in his eyes as if he was trying to say something, explain something.

_Everyone knows  
>She's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<br>I'm over my..._

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

* * *

><p>Legs crossed on the bed, laptop in his lap, Damian was looking at Jacobs blog. Just as Santana has been hoping for, Jacob had seen Damian head over to Santanas house. She sat down next to him, leaning over his shoulder to read. "What do the polls say?"<p>

Damian shrugged. "I don't even want to look."

Santana sighed. "You are no fun." she slid off of the bed, going to her mirror and checking her hair.

There was a knock at the door and Santana's mom poked her head. "_Mi hija_, is your boyfriend staying for dinner?" Damian looked down at his shoes. Ms. Lopez and her daughter were alike; Latina, feisty, beautiful, and curvy.

"No, he is leaving." she said curtly.

"Why? He doesn't want to stay?"

Santana growled loudly. "No, mom!"

Sofia, her mother, rolled her eyes, muttering something in Spanish. "Damian, would you like something to drink?" Damian spaced for a moment, listening to her thick accent. He could see why people in Ohio liked his so much, because he could listen to Sofia for _hours._ "You can stay for dinner if you want."

"No, I'm fine Ms. Lopez." he said politely. She _beamed_ at him, he figured Santana didn't often have her boyfriends over, and when she did they probably weren't as nice as Damian.

"Well, alright." she waved once at Damian, and left.

"I like your mom." Damian mumbled.

Santana shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do to." She slumped on her bed, next to him. She laid her head on his thigh while he was sat up. This touch didn't phase him at all. When they were in private, Santana often leaned on him physically and emotionally Like she was tired. "So, are you going to go for Lindsay when we break up?"

Damian went red. "No, she is just a friend." Santana snorted. "I don't think I like her like that."

"Oh, you don't think so. Take it from someone who knows; You do."

Damian shrugged. "How is Brittany?"

Something between sadness and pain crossed in Santanas eyes, but she shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her since that one day." she looked down, averting her eyes from him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

She inhaled deeply, staring off at a wall. "She told me last year that we would be friends _forever._ If this is forever, it doesn't feel like it." Damian put a hand on Santanas shoulder. He knew she wanted to shrug him off, but she sniffed and hid her face. He honest to goodness felt bad for her, because the girl she use to always open up to was unavailable and not talking to her. He had Cameron, and Hannah and Marissa even. But even then, two of his friends weren't even talking.

He sighed, resisting the urge to check who was winning in the polls.

* * *

><p>AN

Wow... So many reviews, this is just... Thank you guys so much for reviewing and liking my story. I can't believe this overwhelming feedback! Each and everyone of you are the coolest bitches EVER and I freakin' love all of you. Here, hug me. Come on now, big group hug. -hugs-

I'm so excited, a few of you already want to audition for the Glee Project. Remember, you must tell me when auditions start and when you send your video in! You have my support for sure. I'm going to keep track of the people who mentioned they were going for it.

And I told you I wrote something nice with Rachel.

And to the person who said 'Damsay or die'... I thought these chapters were about Damian and Lindsay...? They aren't getting together too soon, I will prolong it as long as I can.

Everyone pretty much agreed on Damtana, but I love anything with 'Mc' in it! McPez was my favorite.

I think most of us agree on Cameron Mitchell for season four! And that Lindsay deserves more than two and Alex is... Alex..

Also, I guess my favorite character is Santana, or Brittany. I just love them both. How about you guys?

Next time, Marissa and Cameron drama! More Lindsay, Hannah and Cameron moment. Not much to give away, sorry! Should be out between now and a week from now.


End file.
